


A PJ Masks Adventure

by Gknight21



Series: PJ Mask adventures [2]
Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21
Summary: Patch is sent on a mission to Tarabiscoville during season 1 to see if the PJ Masks has the potential to join the council of allies before he goes on his big mission with Green. It was supposed to be straight forward but there seems to be mysteries lurking around. Will Patch help the PJ masks uncover who the new masked figures that are suddenly popping around the city? Stay tuned..
Series: PJ Mask adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770685





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I will describe the PJ Masks' hero and daytime outfits along with Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja's appearances in my PJ Masks Origns story.  
> The snow leopard hero was inspired by a drawing Romuald Racioppo did on facebook beside Catboy (The character he drew hasn't appear in the books or show yet): 208660025841519/photos/a.249659681741553.64362.208660025841519/666973006676883/?type=3&theater  
> P0ketiger helped me with some of the powers for the snow leopard hero. So thank you for that. Their OCs will appear in my third planned story but I might give them cameo in this one first.  
> I don't own the PJ Masks characters or the book characters (So the spirit animals as they haven't officially appeared in the show yet). I'm just borrowing them for this story. The OCs are mine but I gave the Mascoundrels their actual names (plus their spirit animals as well).  
> P0ketiger owns the dog tag idea, Batarina, Hedgehog boy and Arachnigirl. I'm just borrowing them for the story.  
> Green belongs to Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog.  
> In this story, I only own Patch, a secret ally (snow Leopard), the personalities of the totem animals and Masque Ombre (and technically the fan versions of the PJ Masks' parents and any parent characters I've created)  
> Enjoy! This is Patch's main adventure before his time travel one. In the regular timeline, this story is before the Kingdom hearts story that covers the latest game 0.2 and the chi mobile story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I will describe the PJ Masks' hero and daytime outfits along with Romeo, Luna Girl and Night Ninja's appearances in my PJ Masks Origns story.  
> The snow leopard hero was inspired by a drawing Romuald Racioppo did on facebook beside Catboy (The character he drew hasn't appear in the books or show yet): 208660025841519/photos/a.249659681741553.64362.208660025841519/666973006676883/?type=3&theater  
> P0ketiger helped me with some of the powers for the snow leopard hero. So thank you for that. Their OCs will appear in my third planned story but I might give them cameo in this one first.  
> I don't own the PJ Masks characters or the book characters (So the spirit animals as they haven't officially appeared in the show yet). I'm just borrowing them for this story. The OCs are mine but I gave the Mascoundrels their actual names (plus their spirit animals as well).  
> P0ketiger owns the dog tag idea, Batarina, Hedgehog boy and Arachnigirl. I'm just borrowing them for the story.  
> Green belongs to Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog.  
> In this story, I only own Patch, a secret ally (Snowleopard), the personalities of the totem animals and Masque Ombre (and technically the fan versions of the PJ Masks' parents and any parent characters I've created)  
> Enjoy! This is Patch's main adventure before his time travel one. In the regular timeline, this story is before the Kingdom hearts story that covers the latest game 0.2 and the chi mobile story.

It was Mid-September in 2018, about a few weeks since 'The Hollow' mission, and Patch was getting prepared for Nighfall's call to go on the mission he was brief about alongside Green.

  
Patch was a young adult cat that was black and white with a little black patch next to his cute pink nose and green eyes(with black pupils). The top half of his face to just under his eyes were black while the bottom half including above his nose, paws and neck was white with a long black tail.

  
He still had his black collar with a red light modelled after the ones seen in Up.

  
His mission partner Green was mobian hedgehog like Sonic but green and different power plus he was used to dimension travel.

  
To his surprise, Yen Sid called him first.

  
"We need you to do a special mission before you go. You need to recruit the PJ Masks for the council of allies. They're young heroes so observe them first to see if they have potential and then approach them" the old master instructed.

  
"Understood, sir but where are they located?" Patch asked.

  
"Tarabiscoville, Alsace in France" Yen Sid replied.

  
Then a flash of light surrounded Patch as he was launched into the sky like a pinball of light and then crashed into the city sometime after the night time villians first appeared but all the children were asleep.

  
The blue cat totem spirit flew from the totem pole HQ to greet Patch.

  
"Young cat warrior, please state your business here" The spirit cat said.

  
"My name is Patch and I am here to observe the PJ Masks' skills to see if they are good enough to be on the council of allies" Patch replied.

  
"Very well, young Patch. I am Yahto, the spirit of the cat totem but my real form is a blue tiger. To do the task you came here to do, we will lend you a fraction of our power. With this, you will have the ability to split a part of your self in a totem. This way, if you are called in moments of distress or dire need, your totem spirit form will appear to the user. Understand?" The spirit animal explained.

  
Patch felt slightly confused.

  
"I sort of understand but split part of myself? I won't lose part of my personality, will I?" He asked.

  
"Oh, goodness no. The totem will allow you to appear to the user in spirit form and fight their nightmares like we do or anything moderately dangerous in a physical way" The spirit cat reassured him.

  
Yahto led Patch to a safe place to was similar to the totem pole the tiger-cat had come from for Patch to observe the heroes from a distance.

  
It had the image of a lion, light blue snow leopard, armadillo, fox, green stork, pink rhino and a white unicorn.

  
"This place used to be occupied by heroes of old but now it is a safe haven. We call it the 'Night den'. You will safe here. Good luck" Yahto said with a friendly smile before transforming into blue light and returning to the Totem pole HQ.

  
It was at this time that three totem animals, a rat, a worm and a terra fly went to three individuals.

  
Tia, a young girl with pink hair in two pony tails and red eyes, Pierre, a boy with brown eyes and pale skin with messy brown hair and Nathan, a male with pink/red eyes and blonde hair.

  
These children had been friends for about 3 years when they received the totem animals.

  
Tia was the same age as Amaya but there was a month apart for their birthday (so she was a month younger).

  
Pierre was the same age as Connor but a week younger than him.

  
Nathan was the same age as Greg but a month younger.

  
"I am Chóng , I give you the power to phase through walls and floors like a worm" the worm spirit said to Nathan.

  
"I am Fēi, I give you the power to fly and hang like a fly" The night fly spirit told Tina.

  
"I am Shǔ, I give you the power to shrink to the size of the rat and eat anything" The rat spirit told Pierre.

  
The three spirit animals taught the children how to use their powers and led them to their own hideout:  
It was a hideout disguised as an animal shop.

  
A boy who was a year older than the trio who had fair skin and brown eyes along with light brown hair wearing a purple and brown striped shirt and was slightly taller than the main trio known as 'Dill' still attended school.

  
The teacher, Mr Shawn didn't pay attention to him that much since he was moved to a different classroom due to being a year older than the PJ Masks' class and ended up next to a boy who looked vaguely similar to Romeo in Grade 3.

  
Upon having a safe place to stay, Patch remained in the city for the next few months observing heroes in the day and night from a distance while acting like a normal stray cat.

  
During that time, he met a grey cat that appeared to like Catboy a lot and suggested observing the boy and the robot to see who needed a cat more.  
The cat had grey fur with darker grey stripes on its head (3 on his head much like Catboy), back, legs, and tail and green eyes.  
This cat's name was Gris.

  
At one point, he noticed a rectangular white factory that Romeo took his lab to if any of his devices got ruined.

  
Inside the factory, Romeo's dad suggested trying other devices like a voice box, disguises etc after his current project was finished.

  
"Other project? I wonder if this is the event I've been looking for" Patch wondered while eavesdropping their conversation.

  
Sometime after that, Patch witnessed Luna Girl fighting Owlette by having a race to get the whistle back for basketball.

  
 _Hmm….This girl has potential as well but she seems to be on the fence between villians and hero based on any situations especially if it involves the moon_ Patch thought.

  
Two weeks later, Romeo's big project was finished and to Patch's shock, he managed to kidnap Amaya and Greg in broad daylight without anyone noticing while Connor went to get his blue frisbee.

  
A small brown armadillo was also observing the heroes and Romeo patiently.

  
He found a piece of a green circuit board and immediately suspected Romeo.

  
Connor did the catchphrase on his own and waited for nightfall where he activated his transformation with his totem bracelet.

  
Then his spirit animal turned him into a ray of blue light as he was transported to the totem pole in the middle of the park.

  
Without Catboy noticing, the small armadillo had gotten into the HQ undetected.

  
The young hero used the holographic computer screen with a forcefield called the PJ Picture Player over it to scan the evidence he found.

  
It revealed that the green circuit board was from a robot.

  
Catboy pressed the cat symbol button to summon his vehicle and hoped in.

  
His suit and in turn his spirit animal, allowed him to do things that adults would do like know how to drive a car which he wouldn't normally do as himself.

  
He used his cat ear power to overhear Romeo talking and quickly followed his voice to his location.

  
Patch got a visit from the lizard spirit animal, Chu'a in the 'night den' and was told that Catboy was go after Romeo in his car. Once he had directions, Patch went after him.

  
Romeo was standing beside his lab looking for something as Patch did his best to catch up with the pretty fast cat car.

  
"Romeo, what did you do to my friends?!" Catboy demanded.

  
Romeo quickly regained his composure.

  
"They're right here but they work for me now" He stated.

  
'Owlette' and 'Gekko' came out of the shadows to stay beside Romeo.

  
"Guys, get away from Romeo!" Catboy cried.

  
"Negative" 'Gekko' replied in a cold, robotic tone.

  
"We work for Romeo now" 'Owlette' added in the same tone.

  
Catboy moved away when they tried to grab them.

  
Patch and the small armadillo watched from a safe distance as Catboy heard two voices cry for help.

  
He fired furballs from his car at a lamp post to reveal Amaya and Greg in their normal outfits in cages.

  
"If you're in cages, who are THEY?" Catboy asked in confusion.

  
"They're my amazing robot copies. It took me almost 4 years to create the supercomputer that built and powers them. Since you thought they were the real thing that means it's working. If you hadn't escaped, you would be one of them as well but I lost my circuit board" Romeo stated.

  
"You mean this" Catboy wondered, showing the evidence he found.

  
"Robots, get him!" Romeo cried.

  
Robo-owl and Gekko went after Catboy as he tried to get his friends' PJs back which Romeo kept in his lab.

  
The robot copies used eye beams to freeze Catboy's tail as he got back into his car.

  
Catboy activated autopilot and used the car's cat roar on Robo-owl.

  
Robo-Gekko then got into the car while Romo's lab was close behind him and ended up pressing the eject button which caused the young hero to land on the roof of a nearby building.

  
The robot copies took control of the Cat car and brought it back to where the cages where located.

  
Greg tried to use Amaya's pink wing hairclip to escape the cage during the fight.

  
However, Catboy returned as quietly as he got to retrieve the PJs but accidently ruined his friends' escape plan by banging the cages together as he kept insisting they need their powers to have a chance against Romeo.

  
So, he quickly led the copies away from the cages to give his friends time but Robo-Gekko in camouflage stole the piece of circuit board Catboy had and gave it back to Romeo.

  
The young genius put the item in his Catboy replica to load it up on his supercomputer.

  
At this point, Catboy was with Robo-owl and Gekko in his car trying to come up with a react plan.

  
Almost without thinking, he tried to stop Romeo by launching an attack at him but Romeo used the opportunity to move to the left to reveal a glowing button.

  
In realisation, Catboy tried to move himself away but landed on the button which activated Robo-Cat.

  
All three robots surrounded Catboy and just as he was about to be attacked by his robot counterpart, a spinning bin top like a Frisbee saved him.

  
Catboy took the remote for the lab and retrieve the pjamas for his friends.

  
Amaya and Greg transformed into Owlette and Gekko once more before the three of them worked together to trick the robots with their Frisbee skills.

  
Then both the real and robot owlette and Gekko stood next to each other claiming to be the 'real owlette and gekko' when only two of them had normal voices.

  
Patch watched with intrigues as the three friends used their trust with their special moves and deep friendship.

  
Catboy destroyed the supercomputer with his bin top to Romeo's horror.

  
"You destroyed my life's work! You'll pay for this, PJ Masks! I know where you live!" Romeo cried as he retreated in his lab back to his unseen factory.

  
"But it won't be for a while with the supercomputer destroyed." Catboy stated.

  
"Nice of Romeo to build these statues of us." Owlette said as they looked back at the deactivated robots.

  
It was this moment Patch knew he had to talk to them before they returned home.

  
So, Patch slowly approached them just before they were gonna say their catchphrase.

  
"Ah, cool! Another cat, I guess there's more than one cat that like you Catboy" Gekko joked.

  
"Are you lost, little cat?" Catboy asked, gently.

  
Patch opted to meow first and used his tail to get them to follow him as he then ran to the 'Night Den'.

  
"Wow, He's fast!" Gekko exclaimed.

  
"Well I'm fast! Super cat speed!" Catboy cried as his suit lit up and he went almost lightning fast past Patch.

  
 **Patch, use your spirit animal power to light the way to the location,** Yahto's voice instructed.

  
Patch tried to comprehend what that mean as his fur began to glow and the path he was taking glowed white and black all the way to the 'Night Den' for the heroes as he then turned into a black and white light to land inside the location before Catboy realised what was going on.

  
His friends managed to catch up while following the path in awe.

  
"This place looks kinda like our HQ" Gekko observed.

  
The light up path vanished as soon as the heroes reached the 'Night Den'. To the heroes, it appeared to be another totem pole but it was still disguised as an old warehouse to everyone else.

  
The trio went inside, feeling confused that they were still out at night at such a time.

  
In the night den, there were rooms for each hero that had used it with the themes of a lion, light blue snow leopard, armadillo, fox, green stork, pink rhino and a white unicorn for each room.

  
However when the PJ Masks were inside, the Armadillo room had vanished and had been replaced by the pink Salamander.

  
The pink salamander room was aquatic themed, the lion theme was grassland theme with a yellow aura, the fox room was orange and stealth themed but the snow leopard room was the main room they were in as the other rooms were upstairs.

  
The main room the heroes had entered was light blue with leopard spots and snowflakes with a door to a motorcycle.

  
"Um, black and white cat? Where did you go? We can't stay too long as we need to be in bed by 9pm" Owlette admitted.

  
"My name is Patch Quade and I can see you three have a lot of potential in your future" Patch said, wisely just after his fur returned to normal.

  
"Are you a spirit animal too?" Gekko asked, excitedly.

  
"Yes and no" Patch stepped out into view showing that his collar was still on.

  
"Your spirit animal, Catboy allowed me to become half a spirit animal in case my owner (and Best friend) ever needs help. I've been observing you three for a while now and I can tell you work best when you're together. So young ones, I have been sent here to see if you have the skills to be part of a bigger team in the future. We called it the 'council of Allies', it's a group that only really gets called if other heroes are in serious danger so it doesn't mean you'll leave the city very often but it will allow you to meet heroes from other worlds as you get older" He continued.

  
"I have a question: What is this place?" Catboy asked.

  
"From my understanding, this used to be the hideout of the heroes that came before you. It's called the 'Night Den'" Patch replied.

  
"Those before us…..I wonder if there's a snow leopard in the city" Gekko pondered.

  
"We can worry about that tomorrow. How long do we have to think about your offer?" Catboy questioned.

  
"As long as you need but I'm on a time limit as I have to go on a different mission soon" Patch admitted.

  
"Oh and before I forget, Gris can take over for watch this place" He added.

  
"Gris? Are you talking about that grey cat?" Gekko asked.

  
"Correct, he's a pretty cool guy. Oh, before I forget if any of Romeo's robots talk about getting a pet see if Gris is willing to help" Patch suggested.

  
"I'll let you think about my offer and once you make a decision, return to this location at 8 pm" He added.

  
"There's just two things that confuses me: How did Romeo know where we would be in the daytime, how did he steal our PJs without our parents realising and how did he know our identities?" Gekko questioned.

  
"Maybe his dad has a connection to our families or Romeo has been secretly spying on us in the daytime" Catboy pondered.

  
"But he hasn't tried to steal our bracelets yet" Owlette pointed out.

  
"Well, Patch if you see any new heroes pop up let us know ok? Hopefully, we won't get any unusual surprises" Catboy said with a stern expression as they began to leave.

  
"Oh, Patch? Thank you for talking to us" Gekko said, gratefully.

  
"You're welcome" Patch smiled.

  
So the three came out of the building and feeling satisfied, looked at each other.

  
"PJ masks all shout hooray because in the night, we saved the day!" They exclaimed as they jumped in the air.

  
Once the trio were in bed, all three spirit animals went to visit Patch.

  
Patch woke up, feeling dazed.

  
"Oh, hello" he said, sleepily.

  
"We came to warn you. We can sense other totems being used in the city, one of the locations appears to be the toy shop and something is approaching earth on a cloud" Oolgee stated.

  
"You're gonna have to stay here a little bit longer but the time in the place you're from will be frozen so you don't miss out on anything important" Yahto suggested.

  
Patch sighed.

  
"Alright, I'll keep a look out" he replied.

  
Once the spirit animals left, Patch went to sleep.

  
_-Dream-_

  
_Patch saw a female fly-themed masked figure, a rat-themed figure and a worm-themed figure._

  
_The three figures went out to practise their powers on the toy store._

  
_The worm figure phased through the floor and inside the store on the opposite side of the door._

  
_The Rat figure shrank to the size of a rat and ran underneath the door while the fly-themed hero who was flying with her white wings kept watch._

  
_Another figure swooped past in the night without being spotted as snow fell on the city without warning._

  
_Snow clouds had appeared despite the weather forecast as a moving cloud with a young girl with blue eyes and blond hair with pigtails coming out of her white face mask wearing a white dress, gloves and boots arrived above the city._

  
_She was the one causing the snow to fall all of a sudden for her arrival as she hadn't been in the city in 5 years._

  
_Her last visit had been with Blizzard Storm and Magistress._

  
_The other figure used the snow as camouflage as they stealthily approached the trio with their stealthy power._

  
_Once close enough, the figure glared at all three masked figures to freeze them on the spot._

  
_"Who are you?" The rat-themed figure asked._

  
_The hero figure just grinned._

  
_"Call me Léopard des Neiges" They replied._

  
_"Farewell, Mascoundrels" They added as they raced off into the distance._

  
_Unfortunately, Patch didn't get a glimpse of the snow leopard hero's eyes._

  
_Then Patch saw Nightfall._

  
_"YOU'RE LATE!" She cried._

  
_-end of dream-_

  
By the time Patch woke up the next morning, The PJ Masks were already outside playing with their Frisbees.

  
He pondered on whether to tell the children about his dream.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Theo, Romeo's dad had been disappointed that Romeo's supercomputer had been destroyed by heroes but had promised to help him fix it for his lab to have double features again.

  
Romeo, however, was thinking hard with his notebook out as he was trying to come up with new creative plans.

  
"Hey Romeo, why don't you build a laser? You haven't done that yet" Theo suggested.

  
Romeo looked at his list.

  
It had: 'shrinking items', 'Steal the PJ masks' powers with a device and/or steal PJs', 'steal voices', 'make a ice wonderland/ Ice rink', 'something about rotten eggs (to be added on to), 'multiply Robot', 'create an assistant for Robot', 'rewind things', 'make people clumsy' and 'Steal the heroes' vehicles' with more blank space underneath.

  
"That's a great idea, Dad. Could you take me to the Museum in three weeks' time? I think there's a new exhibit coming up" Romeo stated.

  
"Sure thing" Theo replied, looking semi-interested for once.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on having this be a long story but then I felt like trying to expand more lore with Patch still around. I hope you've enjoyed what I've got so far.  
> Note from 2020: the updated timeline is in my more recent story so check there for the order.  
> There are elements from certain season 1 episodes here. I borrow that for the sake of the story.  
> See ya next time.  
> Bye! *waves*  
> PS: Léopard des Neiges means snow leopard in French


	2. Chapter 2- A Luna theft, fireflies and the first clue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story along with Luna Girl's history in my version of the lore was partly inspired by Bouken Dutch 2.0. Lilifée's role and the Mascoundrels' appearance were inspired by the books the PJ masks are based on and yasakahimi's 'Beware the Mascoundrels' story.  
> Also, Tina's name being the same in my story is just a coincidence.  
> There will be some 'deleted' characters in this story as well.  
> Elements of different episodes seen in the timeline are included here. The episode stories belong to the show writers, I'm borrowing them for the sake of my story and timeline. So Spoilers.

That night (The same day the trio had recovered from the kidnapping incident with Romeo), a mysterious figure quietly broke into the library to do research on a mythical place called 'Mystery Mountain' as a blend of disco and electronic music played in the background.

  
The figure had spiky pink hair and pink eyes wearing violet glasses with white-green horns, black costume with a bright aqua lines and pink wings that could be summoned at will.

  
It was this same time, the Mascoundrels encountered the snow leopard figure and ran back to their hideout in confusion and fear.

They had Lo Fi Hip Hop theme while the snow leopard had Wind chimes and piano (in a mysterious fashion).

  
Two days later, the small armadillo witnessed Greg go to his friends telling them about the small car Cameron let him yesterday.

  
When he led his friends to where he left it, it was gone and Cameron was unhappy that Greg had 'lost' it.

  
Determined to get it back and prove it wasn't his fault, Greg put his arm out.

  
"PJ Masks, we're on our way!" Greg began.

  
"Into the night to save the day" The trip finished as they did a threesome fistpump before day turned into night.

  
"Night in the city and a brave band of heroes are ready to protect your day" The narrator announced.

  
In sync, Greg, Amya and Connor transform and were then transported to the HQ by their spirit animals in light form.

  
Gekko looked at the PJ Picture player and spotted Luna Girl in Cameron's car.

  
In response, he activated the Gekko-mobile and the three of them jumped inside as Gekko drove his vehicle through the pond and onto the road where they found Luna Girl racing the luna moths with glee.

  
"I was wondering when you guys would show up. Try and catch me, PJ sloths!" Luna Girl cried as she drove off.

  
Gekko ran after her as she indirectly caused him to ruin the playground.

  
"Gekko, what happened?" Owlette asked after Luna Girl escaped and hid behind the HQ statue.

  
"It was an accident, Luna Girl made me do it!" Gekko cried.

"But you caused the mess while pursuing her" Owlette stated.

  
Luna Girl, while hiding, realised she could use Gekko's anger to destroy the HQ.

  
At the same time…

  
The Mascoundrels was still hiding in their hideout, terrified of the idea that a hero already knew their team name.

  
"Should we investigate?" Nightcrawler asked, worriedly.

  
"Look for the snow guardian" Chóng replied.

  
"Shǔ, you guys have taught us all we know but why do these totems exist?" Packrat questioned.

  
"Great question, Nathan. The three of you must work with the snow guardian to find out the answer to that question" Shǔ replied.

  
"Just beware, there are artificial totems about. I can feel it" Fēi warned.

  
The person that the three spirit animals were referring to was called Lilifée.

  
She was the young girl with blue eyes and blond hair with pigtails coming out of her white face mask wearing a white dress, gloves and boots who had caused snow to fall before the snow leopard hero had appeared.

  
She was currently on a cloud watching everything transpire from the sky as she had made sure the snow melted before anyone realised she had returned unannounced and was why the PJ Masks were unaware of her.

  
As Gekko was led toward the HQ and tricked into using his super gecko muscles to tip the totem pole by Luna Girl, The Mascoundrels went out to find Lilifée.

  
The same small armadillo observed everything before disappearing towards the direction of the PJ Masks' HQ.

  
Patch had Gris stay on guard duty for the Night Den as he went out on his own to investigate the snow leopard he had seen in his dream.

  
From the mountains, léopard des neiges watched intently not realising another figure was also observing the heroes from the shadows, gathering intel on their abilities.

  
"Come out, Snow leopard!" Patch cried.

  
On a camouflaged motorcycle, Léopard des neiges teleported into the outskirts of the city where Patch was waiting.

  
"You called?" the young mysterious feline asked.

  
"I need answers. How did you know there would be a robbery at the toy store and who the masked trio were before they even announced it to the world?" Patch asked in a semi-demanding voice.

  
"Same way you did but precognition. I was warned that it would happen and was told their names from my spirit animal Xuě. So what else do you wish to know?" Léopard des neiges questioned.

  
"Why show up now and what happened to the people who once used the Night Den?" Patch asked, curiously.

  
"I was told to wait for when I'd be needed and I've been observing the hero trio you've met as well. As for The Night Den of the past, get your friends to check their computer function and see for yourself" Léopard des neiges replied.

  
Then without warning, he vanished and Patch had to head back to the HQ.

  
At this time, a young girl wearing purple pjmamas with brown eyes and short black hair was woken up loud thudding.

  
She looked through her window which was about 2 miles from where the park was located and saw Gekko and Owlette working toward to keep their totem pole from falling over.

  
When she looked to her right, she noticed Lilifée was talking to someone from a distance.

  
Feeling curious, she was about to go out to investigate when Patch, as he was hurrying to the HQ, spotted her trying to leave her room.

  
He stopped in his tracks, gave a serious look right at her and shook his head.

  
'Don't leave. It's dangerous' his eyes were saying.

  
Then he continued running.

  
Although the girl was intrigued by the cat, she realised she was very tired.

  
 _I can investigate tomorrow night,_ she thought as she went back to bed.

  
This girl's name was Bella and the young girl wasn't even away that Romeo's robot who had been shrunk was spying on her.

  
Back outside the HQ…

  
"Luna Girl, it's not your fault I did all this destruction. I have to take responsibility for my actions. I'm sorry, everyone" Gekko said, sadly.

  
Catboy put his right hand on his friend's shoulder.

  
"It's alright, Gekko. We can get the car back together" he reassured him.

  
Just after Luna Girl drove away with Gekko holding her luna board, he got a brilliant idea.

  
Using the board together, they flew past Luna Girl and convinced her to swap the car with the board.

  
Once Luna Girl flew away with her moths to regroup in her Luna Lair to form her next move, Gekko gave the car one last ride but accidently broke the horn.

  
After driving it back to Greg's house and fixing the horn, they went back to their HQ to make sure there was no damage on it.

  
Patch just managed to catch them at this moment as he got through the door after Gekko.

  
"PJ Masks! Can you look up 'The Night Den' on your machine?" Patch pleaded.

  
Catboy got the Picture player up and looked up the word to see if any footage could come up.

  
After about 10 minutes, nothing came up to everyone's shock.

  
"Patch, are we supposed to find information from that search?" Gekko asked in confusion.

  
"I don't understand, there should be records here!" Patch exclaimed in shock.

  
"So, what were you expecting to find?" Catboy asked.

  
"Information on what happened to the heroes that came before you and why the Night Den is mostly abandoned" Patch replied, sadly.

  
"Cheer up, young cat. We could try to help you with this task after all we could ask if the library has information or our parents" Owlette suggested.

  
"Good idea. I'll try to join you tomorrow, good night children" Patch smiled as he began to leave the building with renewed hope.

  
"PJ masks all shout hooray because in the night we save the day!" the heroes chanted while jumping in the air in victory.

  
Once the trio were back in bed, Romeo returned to his factory and reviewed his plans.

  
"Since my dad is taking me on a trip in three weeks' time, I can work on my next project: trying to get into their HQ" Romeo mumbled to himself.

  
Robot returned from his scouting mission.

  
"I found one of the children related to the people on your father's list, master" Robot reported.

  
"Excellent. Good Job, Robot. Once I figure out the thing my dad never completed after I see the telescope, I'll have the pieces needed to take over the world! MWHAAA!" Romeo cried.

  
"Is that so?" an unfamiliar, female voice asked.

  
Romeo looked around him in confusion.

  
"Who's there?" he asked.

  
"My visual sensors do not detector anything, Master" Robot stated.

  
"My name is not important right now but I know how you can plan what you want to do when you're the ruler of the world" The voice pointed out.

  
"I already have a plan for that phase it's…um…" Romeo trailed off.

  
"You don't have notes for that, master" Robot interjected.

  
"Quiet, Robot or I'll be forced to make another companion!" Romeo barked.

  
"So, would you like help or not?" The voice asked in a soothing voice.

  
"Yes, I need help. Who do you have in mind?" Romeo asked.

  
"Firstly, I need you to keep your small-sizer device in a safe place and then make a teleporter device. It will be useful for your plan to get in the heroes' HQ. However, have you ever wondered if there's more than three night time villians?" The villian persisted.

  
Romeo looked confused.

  
 _I haven't even made a small-sizer yet..._ He thought.

  
"There's more?" He asked.

  
The voice chuckled.

  
"Yes, you'll meet more eventually. However, who I have in mind to help is more intriguing" The voice continued.

  
Romeo then began to feel lightheaded as images flashed in his mind:

  
_A figure with spiky pink hair and pink eyes wearing violet glasses with white-green horns, black costume with a bright aqua lines and pink wings that could be summoned at will, The Mascoundrels and a mysterious fox figure._

  
"So how do I get their help?" Romeo asked after the pain went away.

  
"Leave that to me. You've got a teleporter to build remember?" The voice reminded him as the room began to go silent, Romeo caught a glimpse of movement from the faint light in his factory: red eyes.

  
That was all he got managed to see before he was left alone with just Robot for company.

  
-Inside a blue ninja Bus-

  
Night Ninja was getting his Ninjalinos to make their own night parade led by himself.

  
"So, my comrades, we will need to find a drum for this parade. But I suggest we wait two more nights while planning this event" the self-absorbed Ninja stated.

  
The Ninjalinos agreed.

  
None of them realised they were being watched either.

  
Once everyone else was in bed, Patch and his new friend Gris could relax.

  
"I do wonder how long I'm supposed to be here for. I have this time travel mission I've been preparing for and well I'm a bit worried I might screw it up. Maybe being here long is like a small break or test for me" Patch confessed.

  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm happy to have someone to talk to. Those kind heroes don't understand me when I talk but you're like a bridge between man and cat" Gris stated, sleepily but with a chilled voice.

  
"Thanks, Gris" Patch replied while drifting to sleep.

  
The Mascoundrels saw Lilifée after everyone else had left but due to how late it was, they were unable to approach her immediately.

  
The next day, Greg returns the car to Cameron and shows him the replacement horn.

  
Afterwards the trio went inside their respective houses to ask their parents the same question:

  
"Do you know anything about real superheroes and a place called The night Den?"

  
All the parents looked at their partners with a knowingly look that the children didn't acknowledge.

  
"Is this for a school project?" Greg's dad asked.

His name was George.

George had blonde wavy hair, green eyes and pale skin in a green vet uniform.

  
"Yes, if you don't know anything maybe we can check out the library?" Greg suggested.

  
-In Connor's house-

  
"Well, there is a legend that heroes used a place with that name but vanished about 15 or so years out once they got too old for being a hero. Some say that five heroes lost the items that turn them into heroes, others say they ran off to another country" Conner's dad replied.

  
Connor thought intently about the answer.

  
"Oh Dad, can we go to the library today? I can ask my friends to come with us with the tablet I got last year" Connor suggested.

  
"But Amaya doesn't have a tablet yet" Connor's dad pointed out.

His name was Cyrus.

Cyrus had the same brown hair as Connor that was combed in a smart look with a outfit similar to Master Fang's for his martial art job.

He was the one that taught Connor about art and Origami before he started school.

  
"However I can phone over" Connor's mother added.

Her name was Celia with light brown hair, green eyes and the same skin tone as Connor.

  
Connor's eye lit up.

  
"Thank you!" He said excitedly as he gave them both a big hug.

  
-At Amaya's house-

  
"Alright, we will let you do research at the library but remember to feed your pet" Amaya's mother remined her.

Her name was Abigail.

Abigail had the same hair as Amaya but in a ponytail with green glasses in a brown and red suit.

Her dad's name was Adam Hibou.

  
After giving her a hug, Amaya ran upstairs to see her reddish bird affectionately named 'Birdie' in her cage.

  
"Patch will be so happy when he finds out" She giggled.

  
-Meanwhile-

  
Luna Girl was still inside her Luna Lair in a shaded area watching everyone enjoy the sunshine to her frustration.

  
The lair was a sliver floating sphere with a door that comes down from above for Luna Girl to come out of and possessed defence mechanisms, such as a force field to keep intruders away, and an automatic Luna Beam to capture and immobilize those attempting to break in.

  
"It's not fair! I still can't go out in the daylight. It hurts my skin" She complained.

  
"What if I told you that there's a way to get back at the heroes for stealing your luna board last night" The same voice that spoken to Romeo, said.

  
Before Luna Girl could react, the voice shushed her.

  
"Give the boy called Connor in Blue a present, pretend to be someone he knows and remember they have a hot air balloon" The voice told her.

  
Seeing the piece laid out, Luna Girl, without questioning the voice, just smiled silently as a plan began to form in her mind.

  
"Good luck, Sorceline" The voice stated as the young girl was left alone with just her moths for company.

  
The seeds of ideas for two villians were now planted, now it was just a matter of waiting for the heroes to eventually meet their match.

  
-To Be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Yes, I know you're wondering how the voice is. Um, I'll allude to that in the Origins story.  
> Oh and question of the day: Should there be daytime 'heroes' as well?  
> See ya next time, Grace out!  
> Note: The voice is Masque Ombre.


	3. Chapter 3- More clues, Parades, hot air balloons, teleportation and other names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episodes 'Beat the drum, Catboy', 'Catboy's flying fiasco' and 'Supersonic Owlette' are partly covered in this chapter. The plot lines of those episodes belong to the writers. I'm just borrowing it.

About two hours later, the children and their parents went to the library to look for books on the past heroes and the Night Den.

  
When they were in the legends and history section, They came across a book on Arsene Lupin by Maurice Lebanc which had been returned recently and another book that was part of a series to do with mountains.

  
As they kept looking, they eventually found a book titled 'The Secret of totems'.

  
Connor got his library card to take out the book with the help of the librarian as Connor's dad Cyrus got a phone call.

  
After a few minutes, he covered the phone with his hand.

  
"Children, the school is going to have a parade on Friday and they need a leader" Cyrus said.

  
"Can I help?" Conor volunteered.

  
Then Cyrus smiled before finishing his conversation on the phone.

  
"Well, children, you get start practising tomorrow. Let's take the book home, you can share it when you have your next sleepover" Cyrus suggested.

  
"Yeah!" The children agreed.

  
As they all headed home, Patch was waiting for them outside on the opposite side of their street where their colour co-ordinated houses were.

  
"Patch, great news! We found a book on the totems and the past heroes" Amaya exclaimed, happily.

  
"That's brilliant. Maybe you can share it with me tonight?" Patch suggested.

  
"Sure" Greg replied with a smile.

  
"Dad, is it ok if I look after this cat for a little while?" Connor asked.

  
"Is he…safe?" Cyrus asked, warily.

  
"He's harmless" Greg reassured him.

  
"Ok but just for a couple of night before we look for the owners ok?" Cyrus stated.

  
Connor nodded before hugging Patch.

  
He gave Amaya and Greg a thumbs up before they all went inside their houses.

  
Later that night…

  
Connor was in his bedroom surrounded by cat and Master Fang posters in his blue-centred room beside Patch who was on his duvet.

  
'The Secrets of the Totems' book was on his wooden bedside.

  
He got out his walkie talkie.

  
"Connor to the PJ Mask, come in" he said.

  
"We hear you" Amaya responded.

  
"Loud and clear" Greg added.

  
"Should we have a sleepover on Saturday after the parade to go over the book together?" Connor suggested.

  
"That's a brilliant idea" Amaya stated.

  
"I just hope this parade goes well" Greg said, worriedly.

  
"We better get some sleep, so we can practise more marching band moves tomorrow" Connor said before they all said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

  
After turning off the light, Connor looked at the ceiling as he attempted to sleep.

  
"Hey Patch? When do you think you'll get to go home?" He asked.

  
"Hopefully soon, since your parents said I could stay until my owner is found but she's not here" Patch mumbled, sleepily.

  
"I hope we can help you get home once we figure all of this out" Connor promised.

  
With his eyes closed, Patch smiled.

  
"Goodnight, little one" he said, softly.

  
"Goodnight, Patch" Connor said with a small yawn before drifting to sleep.

  
Meanwhile…..

  
Inside the blue ninja bus, one of the Ninjalinos called Marvin reported to Night Ninja about the parade.

  
"This is exactly what we need. Instead of making our own from scratch, we'll steal the parade from the daytime and make it a ninja parade. Marvin, write that down so I don't forget. We'll strike tomorrow night" Night Ninja stated as he then did a menacing laugh.

  
-Two days later-

  
When Connor and company were practising, one of the other children noticed one of the floats had purple paint on it which led to the shed.

  
The decorations had been painted partly blue as well.

  
However, it was gone when he looked and every time he tried to do directions without the drum, it was out of sync.

  
He went to get his drum from shed but it was gone and the footprints were suspicious enough for the trio.

  
"PJ masks, we're on our way" Connor began.

  
"Because in the night we save the day" they all finished.

  
Later that night, they transformed and arrived in HQ to activated the cat symbol to bring out the cat car.

  
They hopped in and drove to the parade area to investigate.

  
Night Ninja was having fun drumming as the Ninjalinos did different acrobatic tricks in time with the beat and painting the parade items in time with the beat.

  
He began to show off his skills by drumming more and then jumping in the air before stopping.

  
"Why don't you parade with us?" Gekko suggested.

  
"With You? With the bright colours and happy music? No way!" Night Ninja retorted.

  
"I bet you can't lead a parade as well as Catboy" Owlette stated.

  
"Stomp out a beat, Catboy" Gekko encouraged him.

  
While Catboy had to face Night Ninja and his ability to leading a parade without his drum, the Mascoundrel faced Lilifée head on.

  
"What do you know about the past, the heroes here and these totems?" Tera stated.

  
"I only know so much but alright. I'll do what I can to help. When I was sent to observe Earth with Magitress a long time ago, I witnessed masked heroes fighting at night. I have been told that the spirit animals come from a place known as the 'Island of imagination' or 'realm of dreams'. When it is necessary, a spirit animal will allow their chosen child to learn how to fight if any villians appear to the scene. In your case, you were lucky enough to get one. I have noticed you haven't tried to talk to the trio of heroes in the city yet or that snow leopard hero. Why is that?" Lilifée asked.

  
"We don't have a plan yet and observing seems like the right strategy at the moment" Night crawler pointed out.

  
"Hmmm…." Lilifée began before her eyes flashed yellow.

  
"Do you wish to be part of a team?" she added.

  
"We need a purpose" Packrat pointed out.

  
She gave him a card with 'Masque Ombre' on it.

  
"This person can help you contact a shadowy figure. That why you will gain a purpose" she explained before her eyes changed back to blue.

  
She held her head in pain.

  
"Ooooh…dear. It felt like…there was another person talking as me just now" Lilifée winced.

  
The Mascoundrels all looked at the card.

  
"This is progress" Tera grinned.

  
Meanwhile…

  
Bella heard drumming from outside and tried to leave to see the heroes in action again.

  
She began to tiptoe in her room but accidently stepped on a toy that caught her mother's attention.

  
"Bella, were you trying to sneak out?" her mother asked.

  
"No, just wanted a glass of milk" Bella replied, hurriedly.

  
She quickly went downstairs to get said glass and raced back upstairs to show it as proof.

  
Once her mother went back to bed, she sighed with relief.

  
One day I'll see them in action she thought.

  
It was at this point that Catboy and Night Ninja had a leader face-off: Drumming vs Clapping and stomping.

  
Each one was trying to get the Ninjalinos to follow them until all of the Ninjalinos were following Catboy.

  
In a last effort to claim his win, Night Ninja tried to destroy the drum but Catboy managed to retrieve it and caused Night Ninja to land on a paint bucket.

  
"You may have won this time, PJ masks but next time it won't be so easy!" He stated before calling the Ninjalinos to make a retreat.

  
Before the trio began to fix the parade, they get their usual night time catchphrase at the end of a successful mission.

  
The next day, Connor had a blast leading the class for the parade with the floats behind them and everyone was amazed by the colours and routine.

  
After the parade, Connor persuaded their parents to let him have a sleepover in order to celebrate.

  
-That night-

  
Connor helped his friend set up their sleeping bags in his room to help them get comfortable after changing into their PJs.

  
Patch had been watching them set up the sleeping bags patiently before jumping onto Connor's blue bed.

  
Connor chuckled.

  
"Goodnight, children!" Connor's parents called out.

  
"Goodnight!" The children yelled back.

  
Patch smiled.

  
"Shall we start reading?" he asked.

  
Connor nodded.

  
He opened the book.

  
" _Chapter 1- Beginnings and difficulties._

  
_ Rainbow Dreamer had selected a group of people long ago from different tribes and locations including Native Americans and Japanese with the help of spirit animals they believed it. _

  
_ Rainbow Dream was a white sloth who had to stay asleep to keep the forest and jungle alive while hanging from a rainbow. _

  
_ With their help, those people created totems that looked like each animal that guided them on their journey. _

  
_ In those times, there were totems for day and nights animals as even Aztec and Maya people had their own variation on 'totems'. _

  
_ They were known as Naguals, people who were able to transform physically or spiritually into animals like a jaguar, puma, wolf, different types of dogs, birds etc. _

  
_ Among them was a shaman who appeared to be made of wood with a green and white mask-like face and staff. _

  
_ His staff had a pear-like orb that had seeds inside it that could create vines. _

  
_ His name was Utupë, Spirit of the Forest. _

  
_ His job was to look after the jungle and forest Rainbow Dreamer created where the other spirit animals live if they are not used. _

  
_ He would help the Naguals protect nature with the totem holders as to begin with there were a lot of them: There were Tonal people (from the Aztec culture) who were linked to the animals through the day they were born (It's similar to the totems link to people) the animals included for them were dog, lizard, snake, deer, rabbit, monkey, jaguar, eagle, vulture and crocodile according to the Aztec and Maya calendars, Day totems for animals like an alligator, bear, butterfly, camel, chicken, dolphin, dove, ferret, kolas, kangaroos, jackal, flamingo etc and night totems other than snow leopard, blue tiger, red owl, pink salamander etc (reflected on the Selene's strikers) included Badgers, bats, hedgehog, African hunting dogs, skunk, swan, squrriel etc. _

  
_ There were once a whole variety of ways to contact a spirit animal even if you were Nagual, Tonal or someone with different forms of totems around the world. _

  
_ They would work together in the night AND Day to protect everyone from different threats which included Clan Takeshi, thieves who preceded Lupin, Firefly mages and in rare cases: Each other. _

  
_ The butterfly totem users would help anyone in the day to protect alert civilians while their counterpart, the moth would take care of the night with the nocturnal animals and Nagal. _

  
_ At some point, Utupë travelled to different worlds with Rainbow Dreamer's assistance when the Nagual and Tonal people were confident enough to protect the world along with the forest and jungle without him. _

  
_ During this brief break, he met a wise Chinese mage who found a way to create special jewels know as 'Miraculous' to allow abstract thought and emotion of different kinds that formed into beings known as 'Kwamis' to be visible to humans. _

  
_ The Mage had grey hair, a grey moustache, and dark grey eyes. Wearing a type of red garment for the upper body, brown shorts and two brown bracelets on his left wrist. _

  
_ Utupë was curious by the concept and promised to return someday to see if the jewels would benefit humankind in a positive manner. _   
_ He unfortunately didn't return. _

  
_ However, when the moon items were created, Silver Sorceline's ancestor named Star Sorceline created the moon wheel with the cat-like statues to torture people of her choosing for fun as in the cleverly crafted trap, moving makes the wheel spin faster. _

  
_ The Luna Magnet was forged on the moon where the sorcelines lived along with the moon cat statues that form the 'Moon wheel'. _

  
_ However, when the moon items were created, Silver Sorceline's ancestor Star Sorceline created the moon wheel with the cat-like statues to torture people of her choosing for fun as in the cleverly crafted trap, moving makes the wheel spin faster. _

  
_ Her accomplice Selene Sorceline, who had created the Luna Magnet, helped with experiments for the moon wheel when Star did some investigating on the moon through digging and found the first known moon crystal. _

  
_ The moths that were allies of the soreceline, knew details that weren't written down in books like a detail about crystals, moths and negative energy. _

  
_ It wasn't until after Star was banished by Rainbow Dreamer after using the moon crystal with the magnet on the spirit animals when they were in physical form from the moon, that Selene got an idea. _

  
_ The young magic user suggested capturing some of the animals as the world slowly progressed and evolved to have zoos for wild animals. _   
_ Now Rainbow Dreamer was a magic white sloth who had to stay asleep to keep the forest alive so in a way Utupë was his eyes. _

  
_ In this time period, there were dragons in the world as well, but they too decreased over time. _

  
_ As the world began to change, some of the Nagal, Tonal and other totem users began to disappear as the countries began to change and what had occurred were written down as 'stories' or 'legends'. _

  
_ Day-themed villians began to emerge as there were only a small amount of people left in France, Africa, America and Japan with totems. _

  
_ Star suggested to target the totem animals in their physical forms for a special zoo to the villians which she helped to enact while Utupë got lost in the city. _

  
_ In Japan, a special blacksmith helped to forge the shadow amulet in Japan for the Ninjalino clan before they moved location back to a city on the outskirts that had not been discovered by the west yet. _

  
_ One of the last remaining nagal got help from a loyal Clan Chou ninja in red clothing helped create the portal for Mystery Mountain and recorded it in a mystical scroll along with the 'Ring of ninjability' as they then helped the Ninjalinos settle in Mystery Mountain, their new training ground. _

  
_ Red monkey moon-absorbing statues were used in temples like the one in Mystery Mountain where a member of Clan Chou and Takeshi recorded the ingredients needed to make a glue-like substance using the statue to direct the moonlight, an enchanted glowing lotus petal and the zest of a dragon egg. These items were recorded in a book that was a series about Mystery mountain and sticky splat combinations. These items were in volume 2, the book with dance moves for the red 'Mountain Splat' with a ninja on the front with a blue flame behind them and a golden ribbon with a blue star above it was called 'Mysteries of the Ninja'. _

_ After the portal for Mystery mountain along with its scroll, the monkey statues and any books on sticky/mountain splat and Mystery Mountain itself was created, one of the Chou Ninja stole the heirloom sword .  _

_  
The culprit was never found but the Takeshi clan banished the Chou Ninja for their betrayal.  _

  
_ The Dragon masters were once friends with the Ninjalino clan until the last guardian was imprisoned in the Dragon Gong for next 1000 years..._

  
_ Some time after, the Ninjalinos were discovered by Night Warrior's grandfather on an expedition. _

  
_Totems that had been known decades ago were lost to time and fell into legend as well until only four people were left who knew about them_ " Connor read.

  
He turned a few pages as he went into chapter 2 which told the story of the past PJ Masks up to Selene strikers (or at least the amount of writing Newt included of his team's adventures). There was a cliffhanger a little bit after the drama between the team and the brief mention of phantom thieves being chased out of the city (their names were not given), implying there were more books to find in the future.

  
The four friends were intrigued by the rich history of the past and grateful in knowing more about the Night Den indirectly as well.

  
"So, what do we do with this information?" Greg asked.

  
"We will need to contact someone I know in order to figure that out. Until then, stay sharp PJ Masks" Patch advised.

  
"It's clear that there's other groups of ninjas we have not encountered yet" Amaya pondered.

  
"True. We'll need to make a list of these 'lost totems' as well just to be sure" Connor added.

  
"Do you remember what the spirit animals said sometime after our first encounter with the night time villians regarding the future?" Greg asked.

  
" _'Someday, a brave cat hero, blue or not, will uncover the secrets of totems and dreams._

  
_Will the knowledge be used for good or evil, silver moon is quite clear,_

  
_Orphan and alone brings a tear,_

  
_Guard the totems for the future or foreshadowing will be their doom'_ " Amaya recalled.

  
Connor and Greg thought hard.

  
"We've discovered the secrets, but we have to guard the totems right?" Patch inquired.

  
"I believe so" Greg responded, curiously.

  
"I'll get to work on contacting my source tomorrow night. What you said, Amaya sound like some form of prophecy. I'll see if I can find any meaning to it as well. Goodnight" Patch yawned.

  
"Goodnight" the children said as they got into bed.

  
Connor turned off the main light in his room to allow everyone else to sleep as Patch curled up beside him on his duvet.

He made a small note in his blue notebook to find the other books regarding the past PJ Masks at a later time.

  
Afterwards, He then turned off his lamp, deciding to read more of the book another night.

  
-Saturday late morning-

  
It was the day of the Hot Air Balloon ride that Greg and Amaya's parents had gotten free tickets for when Connor was outside playing with his helicopter.

  
"I can't wait to fly over the city!" Connor exclaimed after Patch came outside to greet them.

  
His bike was outside as well.

  
"Good morning, are you ready for your flight children?" he asked.

  
They all nodded but Connor walked right into a giant blue box that had a blue scooter in it.

  
However, the bottom part looked eerily familiar to Owlette and Greg…

  
"It says it's from my 'Great-aunt Cynthia'" Connor said while reading the note.

  
He then got on the scooter with his helmet and drove towards the place the balloon was.

  
The balloon had disappeared because someone had cut the rope.

  
When night came, Catboy took his scooter while Owlette and Gekko took the Owl glider to find the balloon.

  
However, Catboy got a little bit overconfident with his flying even though he kept crashing into things.

  
They eventually came across Luna Girl giving the hot air balloon a moon-coloured makeover dubbing it the 'Moony balloon' on one of the roof-tops.

  
Patch watched in disappointment as Catboy tried to get the Hot air balloon but Luna girl used her magnet to control the movements and crashed into Owlette.

  
So as the heroes tried to come up with a plan to stop Luna Girl, Gekko noticed that Luna Girl was controlling the scooter and tried to get the magnet.

  
In response, Patch went to find the snow leopard figure once more.

  
This time, Léopard des neiges appeared outside the HQ in the park while the hot air balloon and Luna girl flew past in the sky.

  
"Young cat, we meet again. Did you find the book?" Léopard des neiges asked.

  
"Yes but once we have read it, what do we do with this knowledge and how come you won't help them?" Patch asked.

  
"I have a different place to protect but I am an observer here. I only intervene in this city if things get dire. I must warn you though, there are worst beings than the night time villians your friends face. Beware of the danger of shadows is coming" Léopard des neiges said, forebodingly.

  
"I don't understand" Patch said, worriedly.

  
"You'll know once you've read the book but be careful. Once you help them with obtaining the knowledge and learning about missing things, they'll have to fend for themselves. Be prepared for that day" Léopard des neiges added.

  
"Thank you for the advice. I really hope they get to meet you one day" Patch said, gratefully.

  
"Me too, Patch. Me too" the snow leopard hero whispered.

  
Patch gasped when he said his name as Léopard des neiges used his camouflage with his motorcycle and drove away just as Gekko and Catboy had rescued the hot air balloon.

  
After Luna Girl managed to get her moths to calm down and retrieve her luna magnet back, she returned to the Luna Lair.

  
She sighed.

  
"I must be doing something wrong here. I need to tip the scales" She said in a low voice.

  
"Luna Girl, it's time I was honest with you. I am Masque Ombre. I will help you find out more about your family and increase your planning skills. Renard Rusé will be your side-line assistant if you need extra help and I will help with motivation, deal?" Masque Ombre offered.

Renard Rusé was a 7 year old boy with green eyes in a fox suit with a tail and ears and a logo resembling the PJ Masks’ only a dark shade of orange who viewed Luna as a sister. Luna was a few months older than him even though they were the same age.

  
"So, YOU were 'Shadow' then? Alright, but only because I need help aside from my moths" Luna girl admitted.

  
Once the PJ Masks returned home, Cyrus had a small talk with Connor.

  
"Your friends will be returning home tomorrow because Amaya's parents have a surprise for her. So you can continue this sleepover another night ok?" Cyrus said, gently.

  
"Ok" Connor sighed.

  
-The next day, Sunday-

  
The children finally got to go on the hot air balloon with an adult.

  
When Amaya and Greg returned home, she got a gift from her parents: a tablet!

  
-On Tuesday- (About two weeks have past since Patch arrived)

  
The children met outside to have a friendly game of football (soccer) but Amaya was engrossed in her tablet.

  
"Hey guys, I have something important to tell you" Patch stated.

  
Amaya was demonstrating what her tablet could do to her friends and didn't acknowledge Patch in that moment.

  
"Guys, I'm still here" Patch meowed loudly.

  
"I'm sorry. I was having so much fun with my tablet" Amaya confessed.

  
"That's great and all but don't go overboard please" Patch warned.

  
"As I was saying, I spoke to my contact last night and they said that we have to be very careful after we've read more of the book" Patch continued.

  
"Don't worry, I plan to read more tonight" Connor reassured him before getting back to his football (soccer) game with Greg.

  
Later that night…

  
The children's bracelets blinked as an alert for the HQ.

  
Amaya contacted the others with her tablet and relayed her suspicions.

  
"PJ Masks, we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!" They cried.

  
"Connor, can I help this time too?" Patch asked.

  
"Maybe…next time, buddy" Connor replied, politely.

  
Patch then sighed as he watched Connor transform into Catboy and teleport to the HQ in a stream of light.

  
When the heroes arrived, they were greeted by ROMEO!

  
Robot was busy playing Catboy's Master Fang video game in the corner as Romeo tried to figure out how to activate the PJ Picture player.

  
Using his latest gadget the teleporter, he teleported the heroes away every time Owlette tried to use her tablet to save the day until she accidently activated the rocket mode.

  
Patch went back to check on Gris at the Night Den while the heroes were dealing with Romeo.

  
"Are you getting closer to your goal that will allow you to go home?" Gris asked.

  
"I think so but I'm worried that the children will be hurt badly if I leave" Patch confessed, worriedly.

  
"They're brave children, Patch. The blue one saved me from a hose and being stuck in a tree once. Plus they're used to fighting those villians for a while now" Gris pointed out.

  
"Yeah, that is true. How have you been coping with guarding the fort?" Patch asked.

  
"A snow leopard person appeared one night to check on something. I think it was a type of glass or crystal and then it shrunk for a brief moment" Gris explained.

  
"That was helpful info, Gris. Thank you. I'll try to find more help for you with guard duty, ok?" Patch promised.

  
"Ok" Gris replied as Patch raced back to Connor's house just as the HQ landed safely to the ground.

  
With their latest victory, they went back inside the HQ for a last minute catch-up.

  
"I'll see you at the playground tomorrow. I'll be reading more of the book before bed" Catboy revealed.

  
"And I'll be heading to bed" Gekko yawned.

  
Once the children returned to their room, Connor kept his lamp on and got comfortable as he sat up in bed

  
He continued to go through the book for a little while but staying with in chapter 2.

  
The page that interested him the most was titled 'Sorceline and the shadow'.

  
" _'Sorceline and the shadow_

  
_ In this chapter, I, Silver Sorceline, am going to share with you what I have found out about the Shadow being that has given me help for a few years._

  
_ Her name is Masque Ombre and is from a different city. _

  
_ She got her ability to traverse through shadow with an artificial totem bracelet created by her dad and is the reason why you only see red eyes when talking to her. _   
_ She told me, she was helping Theo and I unlock the secrets of the totems for a reason but I'm not really sure what to believe. _

  
_ I returned from meeting Rainbow Dreamer and he warned me about meddling with elements I don't understand especially shadow. _

  
_ I told him that I was very careful with Theo's incredible mind at work and promised to return someday for more answers. _

  
_ -Time skip- _

  
_ I witnessed a new group of masked animal figures today. I think they were just practising their powers outside now. I swear I saw a flying squirrel in there too, I wonder if Theo is aware of this….. _

  
_ -Time skip- _

  
_My best lookout Cynthia is missing and I'm getting worried._

  
_In small writing underneath it said this: 'To my sweet little angel, I am sorry I gave you up. It was for your own safety due to the allure of the moon, be smart little one. I hope we can meet again someday in a place of safety, your dad keeps an eye on you on occasion. Silver Sorceline'._

  
"Guys, I think I found something about Luna Girl's parentage" Connor reported.

  
"But I wanna sleep" Greg said, sleepily.

  
"Luna Girl? But it's 11 pm…" Amaya said while being half-awake.

  
"You know what? I'll tell you in the morning. Good night" Connor realised as he turned off his lamp and quickly went to sleep.

  
_-Dream-_

  
_Connor was running through the city with Patch in his PJs when he saw Greg, Amaya and Cameron captured in cadges._

  
_Connor was breathing heavily as he tried to activate his bracelet to transform only nothing happened._

  
_"Wha..?!" he cried._

  
_"Your bracelet is mine now" an unfamiliar female voice stated._

  
_"Wha- what are you?" Connor asked, fearfully._

  
_"I'm your worst nightmare, Catboy" The voice said as all he saw were red eyes like the one described in the book._

  
_"You're…" He began._

  
_"Yes and your little routine of saving the day won't last long. Enjoy your freedom while you can" She said in a playful voice before sending bats to attack the captives._

  
_"Help!" the captives cried._

  
_"I'll get you out, I promise!" Connor said, desperately._

  
_"You can't save everyone, Connor. Not even yourself" Mr Shawn's voice said, sternly._

  
_More bats flew in until his vision was black and his body was enveloped in suffocating shadow…._

  
He woke up in a cold sweat while gasping and then looked around.

  
His friends were still safe and after a few minutes, he calmed down a little bit.

  
 _It felt… so real. But…. What if doing this investigating puts everyone I know in danger and this Masque follows through with the threat?_ He thought, worriedly.

  
Masque Ombre smiled as she used a shadow portal to leave.

  
Enjoy your fun while it lasts, PJ Masks. My biggest test for you all is coming soon she thought as she ended up back at her hideout and laughed.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this super long chapter.  
> I will have a few dark themes but I don't really do super dark stuff minus death, fighting and the occasional wound. But my rule is not gore. I never describe things in gory detail so just to let you know. Anyway! I have a little challenge for you all: For those who both have and haven't read my origins story, what do you think this means:  
> "'Someday, a brave cat hero, blue or not, will uncover the secrets of totems and dreams.  
> Will the knowledge be used for good or evil, silver moon is quite clear,  
> Orphan and alone brings a tear,  
> Guard the totems for the future or foreshadowing will be their doom'.  
> Leave your guesses at the end of your reviews ok?  
> You'll get the answer (hopefully) at the end of this story.  
> I shall do my best to show Patch's personality, maybe have him assistant in at least one battle and show Firefly and Renard Rusé more as well.  
> I don't have a long glossary this time but here's what we have this time:  
> Glossary:  
> CHOU- Butterfly in Japanese  
> In a different story, I might show what's left of the Chou ninja clan too.  
> See ya next time! Grace out!


	4. Chapter 4- Moon crawler rebirth, solution and dark dread!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P0ketiger's three OCs Bella, Henry and Alexis will appear in this chapter onwards. I'm borrowing them for the sake of the story. There may be references to heroes in other parts of the world again later as well. Jena/Ladybug (not to be confused with Miraculous Ladybug) belongs to SailorComos15. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of worldbuilding.  
> I accidently got the timing wrong as all of these episode stuff is meant to happen over four weeks but I will try to fix it in editing.  
> Parts of this chapter will lead up to the episode 'Super-sized Gekko'. 'Catboy and the Lunar Dome' is indirectly mentioned in this as well. However, only certain parts of the episode will be mentioned. Now please enjoy this chapter

The following day, Connor and Greg were playing a new game on his tablet.

  
Amaya then suggested playing together instead as Patch watched.

  
After Greg managed to win at 'Tag', Connor sat on the bench.

  
"I… don't know if we should keep investigating" Connor whispered, solemnly.

  
"But we're getting so close" Greg stated.

  
"I…had a nightmare last night where all of you including Cameron were in cadges and I couldn't save you. The most haunting thing about it was the bats and the voice that made it sound like it was a vision and NOT a nightmare" Connor shivered.

  
"Oh, and I managed to learn something about a person connected to Luna girl, called Silver Sorceline. She met a shadow villain called Masque Ombre and that vision dream had a being with red eyes just like Silver Sorceline described in the book" He added in a low voice.

  
"Hey, Connor. It's alright, we're going to keep being a team" Greg reassured him.

  
"And I'll make sure nothing bad happens. So, if you do need me in a rough time, if I'm understand these abilities I was given, you call me and I'll hopefully appear to help even if I'm doing something different at the time" Patch added.

  
"We've faced different villians before, so we can face this mask person too" Amaya said, confidently.

  
Robot overheard their conversation and went running to Romeo.

  
In the factory lab, Romeo had found a box labelled 'Operation Combat' that he was going to revive, or in his case, activate.

  
Robot had helped him locate the individuals except the squirrel and firefly.

  
In the box were the dog tags needed for the new group but the firefly dog tag was missing.

  
The reason he couldn't find the person for the squirrel tag was because the previous owner had two children.

  
"Master, the PJ Masks' leader had a nightmare about bats and Masque Ombre. Should we use this to our advantage?" Robot asked.

  
"We'll let Renard Rusé know about this. He can be our spy even if he thinks he's a hero" Romeo said as he didn't make eye contact with Robot and shrugged off the urgency of his discovery.

  
While Romeo was looking through the box for instructions on how to convince these people to come to him, his dad came downstairs.  
"Romeo, are you looking at my old things?" Theo asked.

  
"It's just for research, dad" Romeo said, quickly.

  
"May I help?" Theo offered.

  
"I thought you had to work today" Romeo pointed out with a confused look.

  
"I have today off actually. So, you want to revive the old Mooncrawlers squad. Those were some great times. In fact, I think my old foes are still here and have children" Theo pondered.

  
"Could they be the PJ Masks?" Romeo questioned with a puzzled look.

  
"It's possible but we'll have to get help to investigate. If there's villain activity, you can use that to train the new Moon crawler candidates" Theo suggested.

  
"Thanks Dad, maybe you can help me uncover the squirrel person" Romeo remarked in delight.  
Theo smiled.

  
"Oh, by the way. I found this flyer in the mall; It's the next parade event they have been plan for the past four months" He added.

  
"That will work as a distraction. Robot! I need your help to keep an eye on this parade but in a small size" Romeo stated.

  
"Yes, Master" Robot replied.

  
Romeo worked on his secondary project: the Small-sizer for Robot to go through with his mission into the late hours of the night.

  
When Night time came, all three villians were 'off-duty' from being evil. Although, Luna Girl and Night Ninja used that time to plan their next move.

  
Luna girl's plan involved sending invites to specifically to the PJ Masks as a trap.

  
As Romeo waited for the parade day to come, Theo helped him contact Bella Griffe, Alexis Noir, Henry Foolse, Tracy Amour and Louis, one of the PJ Masks' classmates.

  
Louis was the boy with similar design to Connor but with fair skin, green eye and short light brown hair wearing a purple hoodie, turquoise jeans and black shoes.

  
Henry had brown eyes and short light brown hair with pale skin and freckles wearing a brown-red top, blue jeans and red shoes.

  
Alexis had blue eyes, shoulder-length ginger hair and a similar skin tone to Connor wearing a black and yellow stripped top, light blue jeans and orange shoes.

  
Meanwhile…

  
Masque Ombre managed to find Firefly, who was sulking over the fact that they had been called by Romeo's dad to see Romeo even though Firefly already had some experience in being a villian.

  
"Firefly, dear. What would your mother Talin think if she knew you didn't accept an offer like this? To be in a team" Masque Ombre questioned.  
Firefly looked away.

  
"You don't know my mother" Firefly stated in defiance.

  
"I met her once. She's the reason you have a dog tag that gives you the power of the firefly" Masque Ombre revealed.  
Firefly gasped.

  
"But you haven't aged!" Firefly exclaimed.

  
"Tracy Amour, go to Romeo. You can help him train the Moon Crawlers" Masque Ombre suggested.

  
Firefly scowled when the shadow villain had said their real name.

  
Firefly was, after all, female underneath the outfit but they didn't like the given name and only went by 'Firefly' at night. A time where Tracy could be Firefly, her true self. THEIR true self!

  
"Fine, I'll go but don't say that name again. I'm just Firefly at night" Firefly warned before flying off with summoned wings.

  
Not too long after, the Mascoundrels paid her a visit.

  
"Please, Miss. We need a purpose" Nightcrawler begged.

  
"We saw Lilifée get possessed by something or someone and we were told to go to you" Packrat added.

  
"I'll explain that at a different time. Ask Romeo to help you acquire a new purpose" Masque Ombre stated.

  
So, the Mascoundrels got help from Robot to locate Romeo.

  
They decided to go directly to him the following night though.

  
The next day, the children saw the invites and decided to attend Luna Girl's party just in case it was genuine.

  
Patch decided to see what Romeo was up to while the children were teleported to HQ which was covered by a huge purple dome.

  
He managed to find the lab Romeo used in his home and spied from the window.

  
Romeo had gathered the children on his list in a line inside his home lab.

  
"My dad called you all here because your parents were once part of the team: The Moon Crawlers.

  
Firefly and Renard Rusé will help me train you…" Romeo began.

  
Then the doorbell rang.

  
"Romeo! You have more visitors!" Romeo's mother, Emma called out.

  
When she opened the door, she was greeted by the Mascoundrels.

  
"Please come in, I'll make sure Romeo comes back upstairs shortly" Emma stated as she quickly shut the door.

  
"Are you who I think you are?" Tera asked.

  
There was a nod in response.

  
Then all three children squealed in excitement.

  
"She's REAL!" They exclaimed.

  
"Who is?" Bella asked.

  
Romeo groaned.

  
"My mother is Flossy Flash. That's why I know the comics" He confessed.

  
"OH! That IS cool!" Alexis cried.

  
Romeo reluctantly went upstairs to lead the Mooncrawlers, who had been offered cucumber sandwiches by Emma, downstairs where the others were waiting (Including Firefly).

  
"New Mooncrawlers, meet the Mascoundrels. They're another trio who do villainous things at night" Romeo said.

  
"I'm Tera and this is Packrat and nightcrawler" Tera exclaimed.

  
"Now then, time for the gift ceremony. Bella Griffe, you will be given the bat dog tag, so you become Batrina. Alexis Noir, you will get the spider dog tag to become Arachnid-girl. Henry Foolse, you will become Hedgehog boy with the hedgehog dog tag and Louis, with the wolf dog tag, you will become Loup Gris" Romeo revealed as he gave each person their dog tag.

  
He then looked straight at Firefly.

  
"As for you, Tracy Amour. You've had the firefly dog tag since your mother stole it years ago, correct?" He questioned.

  
Firefly went up to the young genius and pulled his googles.

  
"Call me by my true name again and I'll bash your eyes out! Yes she took them but I'm not giving them back. My name is FIREFLY. I would prefer it if you don't forget that name like how I'm a forgotten being" Firefly stated.

  
Romeo coughed.

  
"I'm sorry, Firefly" He strained.

  
Firefly released him and sat down on one of the wooden chairs beside Bella and Alexis.

  
Emma came downstairs with soft drinks and biscuits.

  
"Are you children having fun? I was hoping you would make more friends some day other than your talking robot" She pointed out.

  
"MOM! I'm busy, you're embarrassing me in front of my guests!" Romeo cried while blushing.

  
"Thank you, Mrs Flossy Flash" The children except Romeo said, gratefully.

  
Romeo sighed and gestured to his mother to leave.

  
Once Emma went back upstairs, it was back to business.

  
"Now then, you guys are going to start practising your powers with Firefly and the robot PJ masks. However, because you'll be working with the Mascoundrels, this team will be bigger than I intended. So, to work around it, you will do training in groups of four but take it in turns" Romeo announced.

  
"Robot, help them with fighting techniques after they transform" He ordered.

  
"Yes, Master" Robot replied.

  
So, minus the Mascoundrels who were already in their outfits, the new Moon Crawlers tried to activate their dog tags but… nothing worked.  
Romeo sighed.

  
He got out a blackboard for his short demonstration.

  
"Bella, come up here" He called.

  
Bella got up and stood beside Romeo and his board.

  
"Now everyone watch closely. To activate your dog tags, you press two buttons and call out your night time name" Romeo explained.

  
Bella found the two buttons: one near the bat symbol and the other one above it before pressing it.

  
"Batarina!" she cried as her PJs turned into a purple suit with bat wings on her arms, a bat symbol in a similar design to the PJ Masks' and two bat ears on her head with a diamond in between them.

A a mix of techno and pop music played as she and the other on her team transformed.

  
"Whoa! That was awesome!" The Mascoundrels cried.

  
The other children became desperate to go next so Romeo allowed them to do it together.

  
Henry's Pjs changed into a chocolate-brown suit with a white hedgehog symbol on his chest and thick porcupine/hedgehog quills covering his head and back.

  
"Hedgehog boy!" he yelled.

  
Alexis' Pjs became a black suit with a red spider symbol on her chest and two spider-like arms out of her shoulders and sides.

  
"Arachnigirl" she cried.

  
Louis' Pjs became a light grey suit with wolf ears and a wolf symbol on his chest.

  
"Loup Gris" he yelled after everyone else.

  
"Now that you know how to activate your powers, Robot will go through the basics of fighting since you all have different powers" Romeo pointed out, confidently as Robot stood beside him.

  
"Moon Crawlers choose a PJ Mask to spare with. Whoever is left can pick either Firefly, Renard Rusé or one of the Mascoundrels. Right, Master?" Robot explained.

  
Romeo, feeling slightly annoyed, just nodded.

  
So, the four new Moon Crawlers got up and faced their opponents.

  
It wasn't until they were two thirds into their training for the night, they heard a sound from the sky window.

  
Patch had accidently opened it slightly.

  
He kept spying but lost his footing and fell on to Romeo.

  
"What? A CAT?!" Romeo cried.

  
"I remember this cat from a few nights ago when I tried to see those children in action" Bella recalled.

  
"You're with the PJ masks, kitty-cat? You'll be a brilliant prisoner" Romeo stated with a devious smile.

  
If I speak, he'll try to mess with my collar. Got to play it smart Patch thought.

  
He looked at the robot PJ Masks and then the Moon Crawlers before attempting to escape.

  
Loup Gris growled and pounced the young adult cat wit intimidation.

  
Patch tried to fight back but Batarina used her echolocation to affect Patch's ears.

  
The sound she emitted was a lot louder to poor Patch which caused his ears to droop.

  
"What should we do with him, Romeo the genius?" Arachnid girl asked.

  
"Hmm…given you're affiliated with the PJ Pests, we can't let you go little cat. Don't worry, you won't be here forever. Firefly, go and see if Luna Girl has finished her scheme yet. It's possible those goody two-shoes haven't even noticed their cat is gone" Romeo stated.

  
Firefly flew off outside to spy on the heroes.

  
He got Robot to get a prototype device that was blue and circular with a red button.

  
"This is one of my smaller projects I'm trying to perfect. I call it the 'Ball Cadge' and I'm going to use it for a different plan on my list someday" Romeo explained.

  
He then nodded at Robot.

  
In response, Robot put it down close to Patch which activated the 10 bars to trap the cat.

  
"Mooncrawlers and Mascoundrels, your training is done for today but I need Batarina and the Mascoundrels to stay a little bit longer. The rest of you can go on home" Romeo stated with a knowing look.

  
Outside, Firefly witnessed the PJ Masks remove the luna dome and Luna Girl dancing with Catboy.

  
"What an interesting development. Romeo, Luna Girl has been defeated" Firefly reported.

  
"Come back inside, Firefly. They haven't noticed their cat is gone" Romeo ordered with his special occasion gadget wireless earphones for villians only.

  
Firefly quickly returned inside.

  
From a hidden camera, Masque Ombre observed everything from Renard Rusé's suit with intrigue.

  
Once the Mooncrawlers except Batarina had left, Romeo grinned.

  
"While the heroes dance, I might test a few things on this cat. Renard Rusé, you go check on Luna Girl" Romeo stated.

  
"What are you gonna use first?" Firefly asked.

  
"Test my gadgets on 'em" Romeo said before laughing as he got out a device with a blue hand pointing upwards at an angle called the 'Squash-a-tron'.

  
Renard Rusé went outside to check on Luna Girl who was back in her Luna Lair after enjoying her party with Catboy and the other PJ Masks after returning the equipment.

  
"What do you want?" She asked.

  
"Hello, Luna Girl. I want to help you with another plan" Renard Rusé stated.

  
She turned around.

  
"Oh, it's you. Have you chosen your side yet?" she asked while not making eye contact.

  
"Not yet but I'm working on it. Have you ever wondered where you come from?" Renard Rusé questioned.

  
Luna Girl's eyes teared up.

  
"Of course I do! I wonder why I like the moon so much, how I can talk to moths, why I can only go out at night; All the time! For the moment, I try stealing daytime things but once I do more reading I hope to go to the moon someday" she confessed with her eyes closed.

  
"I might be able to help you with that To-do list" Renard Rusé replied with an eager smile.

  
He got out a book titled 'The Secret of totems'.

  
"I'm going to find the other books tomorrow with help from an outside source for your reading list ok? Consider this a gift" Renard Rusé said, earnestly.

  
-Back at Romeo's house-

  
Robot waited as Romeo tested the squash-a-tron on a chair before approaching Patch.

  
"Master, shouldn't we feed him?" Robot asked.

  
"Not right now, I'm busy" Romeo grumbled.

  
Patch meowed loudly to indicate he wanted food which made Romeo groan.

  
"Fine, you can feed him. THEN I'll get to test this on the cat" Romeo said while fuming as Robot opened the cadge to pet Patch.

  
Patch began to purr which startled Robot suddenly.

  
Robot went outside to steal food for Patch while he observed Romeo.

  
The young genius looked at his unused gadget the 'Sky Slam Squeegee' on his wall and then turned back to face Patch.

  
His collar caught Romeo's attention quickly.

  
"'Patch'? So you DO have a name…" Romeo began.

  
He noticed the faint red light on Patch's black collar and got very intrigued.

  
When he tried to remove the collar, Patch retaliated by scratching his hand to stop him and hissed.

  
"OW! You nasty feline! I'll have to figure out a different tactic tomorrow" Romeo yelped in pain.

  
It took about 30 minutes for Robot to return with stolen cat food from one of the shops.

  
He brought back a blue cat bowl as well with the bag of cat food as well as water.

  
As Patch lapped it up, Robot tried stroking him to see what would happen.

  
Patch purred again and this time, Robot didn't jump back at the sound.

  
"He's very soft, master" Robot pointed out in a delighted tone (at least for a robot).

  
"I'm sure he is but he still HURT my hand" Romeo said, bitterly.

  
"Um Romeo, sorry to interrupt but what's our mission?" Batarina asked.

  
"I need you to help me guard our prisoner for when Robot and I are outside. Once my Small-sizer is finished, Robot will spy on the upcoming parade and the PJ Masks in the daytime" Romeo stated.

  
"Understood, Romeo" Nightcrawler stated.

  
"Um Mr Romeo, sir? Will we be given a purpose as villians by doing this?" Tera asked.

  
"Hopefully, my little winged friend" Romeo replied in a unsure voice.

  
"Master, can I get a pet cat?" Robot asked.

  
Romeo sighed.

  
"I'll think about it" Romeo groaned as he got out his notebook and added 'Animal Ray' under 'Possible ideas' under the 'decoy friendly robot' and 'a power belt' ideas.

  
He then got out the Squash-a-ton device and used it on poor Patch who got a bruise from the impact.

  
-The following day-

  
When the dance occurred, Connor made a new dance called the 'slipping spin'.

  
After the event was over, the children noticed that Patch hadn't returned home last night.

  
"He could be at the night den" Greg suggested.

  
"That is true, he's a smart cat. Even if we don't understand everything about him" Amaya reminded them.

  
"Ok, if he's not home in two days; then we start a search" Connor stated.

  
They all nodded before heading home.

  
When they all got home, their parents were smiling at the fact they had fun at the dance event.

  
"Say Connor, where's your cat Patch?" Cyrus asked.

  
"Is he outside doing a midday hunt?" Carol, his mother, added.

  
"Maybe, I'm sure he'll be back soon" Connor replied, while crossing his fingers behind his back.

  
"Cats are known to do their own thing at night and in the day" Cyrus pointed out.

  
"I'll go find my comic. Patch is so good at listening that I sometimes read my comic to him" Connor said, quickly before rushing upstairs.

  
He quickly shut the door and used his tablet to contact his friends.

  
Cyrus made a phone call to Amaya and Greg's parents.

  
George Vert, Greg's dad was giving Lionel his check-up when the phone rang.

  
Abigail and Adam Hibou, Amaya's parents were busy reading a book and newspaper when their phone rang.

  
-On the outskirts of town-

  
A middle-aged man in a brown sweater wearing a yellow hard hat and a yellow illuminated vest was on his way home from work.

  
His name was Derrick Marron-étoile. He had not contacted his childhood friends in years, so when he returned home to greet his son but received a special call; he was shocked.

  
"I can't go back there, my son will be on his own" Derrick stated.

  
"Remember, you can hire a babysitter or let the spirit animals protect him" Cyrus replied, confidently.

  
Derrick sighed.

  
"Alright, I'll ask a friend to watch him and I'll meet you at the old hideout" Derrick replied.

  
So, he got his old friend, Sage Solaire to watch his son as he changed his clothes before going out to meet Cyrus, Abigail and George.

  
Greg was brought to Connor's house for safety with Lionel.

  
The adults met at the old place, The Night Den while Gris hid out of sight.

  
"It's been a long time since we were last here" Abigail recalled.

  
"I called you here because my son's cat is missing and I need your help to find out what happened to him if my hunch is right" Cyrus explained.

  
"We don't have our bracelets anymore, our children have them remember?" George pointed out.

  
"True. However, if we leave a note with who we think took the cat and your children find it, it could help them" Derrick suggested.

  
So, Cyrus wrote down on a strip of paper 'Theo Mecano'.

  
Gris approached them slowly to see if them were friend or foe and Derrick helped put the note on the hand-made spare collar for the grey cat.

  
"Even though your children haven't met my son yet, I'm hoping them can help him with his anger management. He does still attend sessions with me sometimes" Derrick admitted.

  
"They're resourceful children, Derrick. They'll be great teachers and someday, they'll finally figure out who we used to be as well" Abigail promised as they began to head back home.

  
-two days pasted-

  
The children regrouped at Greg's house this time in his bedroom.

  
"Ok, NOW I'm more worried" Greg said with dread in his voice.

  
"We need to check out the Night den tonight. PJ masks, we're on our way!" Connor stated.

  
"In to the night to save the day!" They all cried.

  
After their transformation sequences, they arrived at the HQ and took the Cat Car to the Night Den.

  
Gris heard them arrive and came out quickly.

  
Gekko examined his neck and found the note that said 'Theo Mecano'.

  
"We need to check the PJ Player immediately" he stated.

  
His friends nodded and then took the car back to the HQ as fast as lightening.

  
At the same time, Firefly went out and used the dogtag to call the fireflies to find one of the last dragons and Clan Chou Ninja outside the city while Romeo was busy.

  
"If you need me to return, let me know ok? I'm going on a Ninja hunt" Firefly alerted Romeo on the wireless communication in the firefly suit.

  
"Fine, I'll keep testing gadgets in the meantime" Romeo replied.

  
Once the PJ Masks reached the blue room of the HQ, they put the note in the light of the Picture player to let it analysis it.

  
The screen cross-referenced the name with Romeo and locked onto his location: a house two miles from the school.

  
-Somewhere on the outskirts of the city-

  
Two ninja in orange and black suits that could adjust the colour to blend were searching for the Ninjalinos and the lost totems.

  
They had only managed to locate the ladybug, butterfly and badger totem bracelets through reliable sources in the media.

  
Their names were Mitsu Chou and Akemi Chou. They had recently moved back to the city at the request of Namir Yuki and Sage Solaire.

  
Night Ninja, thankfully, didn't know they were close to the city yet. If his uncle got word that Chou ninja were in the city, things would get complicated….

  
-Back in Romeo's basement-

  
Robot continued helping the Mooncrawlers' training as Romeo moved on to test his sky slam device before continuing to work on his Small-sizer.

  
This allowed Patch to finally get some much-needed sleep from his captors.

  
_ -Patch's dream- _

  
_ He opened his eyes and found himself in a forgotten jungle._

  
_ He saw a cat that looked eerily similar to him, but his eyes were always in slits._

  
_ "Come young cat, see the spirit animals who have been forgotten" the bakeneko-look-a-like said._

  
_ Patch was led deeper into the jungle where a white tiger, skunk, white stag, black raven, brown great hawk, Japanese racoon dog, dragons, jaguars, bulls, snakes, bats, wolves, monkeys, crocodiles, coyotes and dogs._

  
_ He was confronted by the armadillo spirit animal._

  
_ "You need to escape your prison, Patch and help the PJ Masks start their long-life mission apart from finding the person who will obtain my abilities. This will be their on-going mission while protecting the city from the Night time villians" Qiú yú stated._

  
_ "I don't even know where to start looking!" Patch exclaimed._

  
_ "Ask Xuě and his owner; They will give you the next clue" Qiú yú replied._

  
_ "Good luck and please hurry!" all of the spirit animals cried._

  
_ He caught a glimpse of a hooded figure on a golden boat for a brief second. _

  
"Wake up!" Patch heard someone yell.

  
His eyes opened suddenly and saw a slightly blurry image of Romeo facing the PJ Masks.

  
"How did you find me?!" Romeo cried.

  
"it's a secret. Now release our friend!" Catboy cried.

  
The Mooncrawlers had ran upstairs when they had overheard the sound of the Cat Car and completely terrified.

  
"What about the secret weapon, master?" Robot asked.

  
"Not NOW!" Romeo cried.

  
He then groaned in disgust.

  
"Fine. Robot, release the cat" Romeo ordered, reluctantly.

  
Robot quickly opened the cadge and Patch came running out straight for Catboy who gave him a hug.

  
Romeo kept staring at Patch's collar as he meowed and got more suspicious.

  
"I will figure out the secrets of that collar one day. Now get out of MY HOUSE!" Romeo cried.

  
"Romeo, are you being nice to your guests?" Emma asked.

  
Romeo grumbled under his breath.

  
"Yes, mother!" He called back.

  
Robot then picked up and the heroes (with Patch) with his arm and booted them out the front door into the Cat car.

  
"Now we know where HE lives" Gekko chuckled before Catboy drove back to HQ.

  
-At the HQ-

  
"Are you ok now, Patch?" Owlette asked, gently after the children found bandages for his injuries.

  
"I think so. At least, now that I'm with you again and I can talk easily again." Patch replied.

  
Then he remembered something.

  
"I…haven't told you where I'm from, have I?" He questioned.

  
"I don't think so" Gekko replied while scratching his head.

  
"I'm not really supposed to say but at least this will help you if you need to find me when you're older. As you already know, I came here to recruit you for a team we're making for emergencies called 'The Council of Allies'. I come from a different world, so not this city at all, and I'm only able to talk through my collar when I want it to happen. I'm hoping my owner will get to meet you some day" Patch explained.

  
"So, you're from a different…world but the spirit animals extend your mission to help us, right?" Owlette asked.

  
"Yes and um about that mission…I need to find out what it is from my contact. An armadillo spirit animal told me in a dream to seek him out to get the next clue" Patch admitted.

  
"Hmmm… I wonder who will have the armadillo bracelet…" Gekko pondered.

  
"I'm sorry I haven't told you much but if I explained everything including my next mission after being here, your minds wouldn't be able to process it at this age" Patch said, sadly.

  
"It's alright, Patch. I think we get the idea, what matters is we got you back and we have our next task to find. PJ masks, all shout hooray!" Catboy began.

  
"Because in the night, we saved the day and Patch!" They cried.

  
-on the streets after the PJ Masks and Patch went to bed-

  
Renard Rusé was returning from the library after discovering the harvest moon and the Dreamer book and writing down the title to keep for Luna Girl.

  
As he was walking, Lilifée flew past on a cloud looking for something important.

  
"Have… you seen a wooden Shaman anywhere? He's finally resurfaced and I need to return him home before any crazy humans get him" Lilifée asked, urgently.

  
"Um… not yet but I'll keep an eye out. Could you help me make sure Luna girl gets this book, I wrote the title here. I promised I would help her learn more about her heritage and I think this is it" Renard Rusé stated, humbly while giving her the note.

  
"Ok, thank you. I'll give to her once I find Utupë" the snow-themed girl promised.

  
The fox anti-hero nodded as she left in a hurry.

  
An adult female with hair like Flossy Flash wearing green and gold armour with a red cape walked past.

  
"Hey kid, when you figure out if you're a villain or not. Let me know" she said.

  
Renard Rusé stopped in his tracks.

  
"And you are?" he asked.

  
"Me? I'm Bossy Brash. I'm looking for my nemesis, Flossy Flash" the lady replied.

  
"Wow, I guess even comics are real" Renard Rusé whispered.

  
"Anyway, good luck, kid" Bossy Brash said before continuing to walk away as Renard Rusé headed home.

  
In the darken alleyway where Masque Ombre's hideout was located, a small black, brown and white ferret got through the hidden entrance with a snowshoe hare.

  
Masque Ombre was busy typing away on her next report, this time focused on the Mooncrawlers from what she had observed through Renard Rusé.

  
The two animals snuck past her to a hidden staircase and headed down to find Utupë's staff locked away in a vault.

  
The snowshoe hare looked shocked at the staff and then looked towards the ferret.

  
The ferret shifted into a person wearing black and brown to blend into the dark.

  
"If he's here, this is bad news for the children. Especially since everything is connected, even their powers" the young person whispered.

  
"And you're one of the surviving Nagual, aren't you?" a different voice asked.

  
The pair turned around.

  
They heard a laugh as bats flew at them and Masque Ombre finished walking down the stairs.

  
"You thought you could sneak past me while I'm working? You know I once captured a moth and that was before I realised the connection between the Nagual and spirit animals. You two will be great for my 'collection'. However, if you two don't want to become fried food, I suggest you co-operate with me. Your first task: Find out how that wooden Shaman is connected to the heroes. I need to know where their powers originate including you and the spirit animals. Then I can work on my first test for them" Masque Ombre stated.

  
"We will only co-operate if you don't hurt those children or their families and never reveal the secrets of our world to anyone else. The children's power source cannot be revealed today but will be revealed to them and the young genius child one day" The young Nagual replied, bravely.

  
"Fine" Masque Ombre said, forcefully.

  
Then the young Nagual shifted back into a ferret and went out with the Snowshoe hare.

  
-Outside-

  
The Snowshoe hare and Ferret witnessed the two Chou ninja go past as a man wearing a smart professional suit, scowled as he was driving home.

  
"They're back?" the hare questioned.

  
 _I can't believe they're back. I'll need to tell Horoki about them soon,_ he thought.

  
Bossy Brash walked past him, shocking the poor guy as the traffic light changed to green.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is done. I apologise if it seems like my plot is all over the place since it totally is.  
> It might take ages for the next one though but who do you think the guy is?  
> I did plan on this being even longer but I didn't want to delay it any longer so I changed what the 'dark deed' from the title of this chapter was. However, it does refer to more than one event.  
> Anyway, here's some of the word meanings in the glossary:  
> Hibou is Owl in French  
> Marron-étoile is Brown-star in French  
> Mitsu Chou- light Butterfly  
> Akemi Chou- Beautiful Dawn butterfly  
> See ya next time.  
> PS: watch Armadylan Menace again and imagine if Bossy Brash were to show up in that episode XD


	5. Chapter 5- phase two, feuds, a BIG test and other mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has elements of 'Super-sized Gekko' and additional foreshadowing for the future.  
> Also I'll be referencing the PJ Masks and the Mummy of Apophis (book one) French book for special reasons ;)  
> The Chinchilla, Caracal and bandicoot spirit animals belong to Dapple-ishh. I'm just borrowing them because of foreshadowing and acknowledgement ;) (oh and they have alternative codenames).  
> Their Cameo was a reference to ‘Catboy’s Quest’.  
> Note: Valarina is another villain OC I made but for Final Space. I'm just mentioning her because of the connection to Masque Ombre. (Warning: I'm a sucker for connecting almost every story I write together)  
> Enjoy!

The man in the suit with brown eyes and short brown hair arrived at his family house as Horoki and his family were having dinner.

  
"Hello, brother" Horoki's dad said.

  
"Hello, everyone. I need to talk to Horoki once you're all finished" The man stated as he put his coat on the door hanger.

  
"Uncle Nigel, is something wrong?" Horoki asked.

  
"Come upstairs after dinner" Nigel replied before going to his room.

  
Nigel had been the one that had trained Horoki in the ways of the ninja and teaching him the history of the city and the mythology found there.

  
-An hour later-

  
Horoki went up to his room and found his uncle waiting for him.

  
"Horoki, how has your studies and scheming been doing?" Nigel asked.

  
"Great, Oji. I'm working on Egyptian Mythology lately and I had a small idea for my next plan: a chariot. I just need the Ninjalinos to help me find one…" Horoki began.

  
"Hmm… I heard there's another parade coming up." Nigel suggested.

  
"Already done a parade, I'd rather wait a year before doing another scheme related to one. Anything else?" Horoki questioned.

  
"Well, when I was about your age, I found a shadow amulet once. It could be still in the vault" Nigel added.

  
Horoki's eyes lit up.

  
"It's PERFECT! But… I don't know what to use it for…" The young boy trailed off before looking over at his suit.

  
Masque Ombre's bats overheard the conversation and relayed it to her.

  
One of the bats delivered a card through Horoki's window with the words 'Come to the 4th passage in the alley way in 4 days' time'.

  
"This could be my big break…." Horoki smiled.

  
As Nigel witnessed how happy Horoki was in that moment, he decided to wait a little bit long before telling the child about the Chou clan.

  
Horoki put on his suit to become Night Ninja!

  
"Night Ninja, I suggest working on smaller projects while you wait and keep that chariot search on hold" Nigel advised.

  
Night Ninja thought carefully.

  
Tim, the small Ninjalino came running from the window with some news.

  
"You saw a firefly figure go west? Find out if they're villain or foe, I can't engage just yet" Night Ninja stated.

  
Tim nodded before hurrying away.

  
The ferret and snowshoe Hare (the hare was brown because of the time of year) observed from afar in bewilderment.

  
As the days pasted, The Mooncrawlers improved their skills more with the Mascoundrels' and Robot PJ clones' help.

  
More posters for the upcoming parade were plastered around the city to get everyone's attention and Romeo worked hard on the Small-sizer during the training sessions.

  
On day 3, the small-sizer was finished, Robot was shrunk down and the Mooncrawlers were now at the fighting style stage with their powers.

  
During the daytime, the children and Patch went to the museum with their parents to see the preview of an upcoming exhibit that would be held next year.

  
There was a statue of a cat, a painting of a figure riding a golden chariot with horses, a Tsushima leopard cat for the Japanese exhibit, a necklace with the Eye of Ra and invisibility shuriken.

The exhibit planned to showcase a statue of Baset next year that wasn't shown at the preview.

  
When they went back outside, they found most of the street and park area shrunk down to their horror.

  
"This is suspicious, guys. Be on your guard" Patch warned, cautiously.

  
"PJ Masks we're on our way!" Greg began.

  
"Into the Night to save the day!" they finished together.

  
That night….

  
Romeo was driving his lab around the city, using his small-sizer while Renard Rusé was stealing the items from the future exhibit.

  
The PJ Masks and Patch arrived in the Cat-car on cue about 20 minutes after he started his plan.

  
"Stop, Romeo!" Catboy cried.

  
"Your days are numbered!" Gekko added.

  
"So, the PJ Pests and their pet are back. I'm still going to figure out that collar, kitty-cat." Romeo said, slyly.

  
"My Small-sizer can shrink anything and soon I'll be able to take over the world!" he added with an evil laugh.

  
"How?" Gekko asked.

  
Romeo paused as Renard Rusé then arrived.

  
"It is in motion" Renard Rusé said, cryptically.

  
Just then, Catboy's ears detected an alarm sound and got the others get follow him in his car.

  
Patch spied on the duo as he chose to stay behind.

  
"Where did you put the items?" Romeo asked.

  
"In a safe place for your next research project" Renard Rusé with a giant smile.

  
At the museum, the alarm was still ringing as Owlette spotted a figure running out from the entrance with a sack.

  
She flew after the figure and used Owl wing wind on them to knock them over.

  
When she landed near the figure and the boys caught up with her, the figure chuckled.

  
"I'm already halfway across the city" the figure said as they disappeared into orange smoke.

  
"That was orange like a…." Gekko began.

  
"Fox" Catboy finished as his eyes widened.

  
"Owlette" Gekko said as he nodded.

  
Owlette nodded back and flew above the city.

  
Using her owl eyes, she spotted Renard Rusé in the alleyway after hiding something.

  
"Renard Rusé is north-west of here!" she called out.

  
Then Gekko and Catboy followed her in the Cat-car to confront them.

  
Meanwhile…..

  
Patch quietly followed Renard Rusé and Romeo as they headed towards the factory that helps him with his inventions.

  
"So, what exactly do you want to do with this Egyptian stuff?" Renard Rusé asked.

  
"Apart from research" he added.

  
"I'm hoping it can help me figure out more secrets about this city and maybe one day lead me to figure out the source of the PJ Masks' power or vice versa" Romeo replied, with strong determination.

  
"If those pesky heroes don't figure out my plan, the items will be stored here for a later date and then the exhibit for next year will be cancelled." He added with conviction.

  
"How devious, I love it!" Renard Rusé exclaimed.

  
"Between you and me, I'm just keeping the necklace, the statue and painting. The shrunken can be thrown away" Romeo stated in a bossy tone.

  
"What about Night Ninja?" Renard Rusé asked.

  
Romeo groaned.

  
"Fine! Throw that ninja stuff at his bus for all I care but hurry before those heroes find us" he muttered.

  
I need to warn them, Patch thought.

  
As Patch began to leave, his fur glow for a brief second which caught Renard Rusé's attention.

  
"Did you see that?" The fox anti-hero asked.

  
"See what?" Romeo remarked.

  
Romeo's googles used x-ray vision to examine the direction his partner-in-crime was looking in.

  
Patch showed up in orange and red behind the bush as he ran away, not noticing his fur had glowed.

  
"How peculiar indeed" Romeo said in a fantasticated voice.

  
"Should we follow him?" Renard Rusé asked.

  
"It's alright. Let him go, you get the eye of Ra to my home lab for the Mascoundrels to guard. I'll handle the PJ Pests" Romeo stated as he called over his lab with a small remote to save him time before getting inside.

  
"Good luck, Romeo" Renard Rusé said in a sort-of hopeful voice.

  
Romeo just smirked before driving away.

  
Robot (who was still small) felt the cold feeling of sadness from what he overheard.

  
"Robot, is Romeo making progress with his new side project?" Firefly asked.

  
Robot sighed.

  
"Yes, master is doing well" he said, gloomily.

  
Firefly's glasses and face mask had a hidden communication device like the PJ Masks only it was synced up to Robot and other villians.

  
"Well, I'm on a stake out for the Chou Ninja. Let me know if Romeo needs me for a mission ok? Firefly, out" the pink haired villain replied before Robot got radio silence.

  
Robot began to walk back to Romeo's house when he spotted one of the posters for the next parade to his delight.

  
He used his extendable arms to grab the poster and rushed to Romeo's house.

  
Meanwhile…

  
The PJ Masks had their hands full fighting Renard Rusé's clone.

  
Gekko used his tail to deflect the clone's attacks.

  
Catboy ran around the clone to make him dizzy as Gekko used his strength on him.

  
Owlette grabbed the bag but it disappeared.

  
The clone laughed.

  
Patch ran as fast as he could to find the PJ Masks before Romeo did.

  
"You can have the leftovers in the factory" Renard Rusé's clone suggested with a smug smile.

  
Then Romeo's lab appeared.

  
Romeo used the small-sizer with the lab's controls to distract the heroes.

  
Patch arrived a few minutes late as Romeo proceeded with his plan.

  
"Catboy, it's a distraction! He stole the Egyptian exhibit items with help and used that weapon to keep you away" Patch revealed, quickly.

  
"Me? Distract you? Guess the cat's out of the bag, PJ Party poopers!" Romeo remarked, smugly.

  
"Try and catch me!" He added as he began to drive away again towards the factory.

  
"Ok, we need to get that Small-sizer off his lab before catching him and getting the stolen items back" Catboy stated.

  
"Why don't you use your speed to catch up to him, I use camouflage while I'm with you to get close to the lab and Owlette helps with the distraction?" Gekko suggested.

  
"What about me?" Patch chimed in.

  
"Er…..we don't want Romeo finding out you can talk with your collar, Patch." Owlette admitted.

  
Then Patch's fur glowed again.

  
"I need to figure out what this spirit animal power can help me do" Patch confessed.

  
"Alright, Owlette, bring Patch to the Cat-car so you can both assist with the distraction. Now let's go!" Catboy replied in a calm manner.

  
So Owlette helped Patch to the Cat-car and drove it so he could be part of the action while Catboy sped off to reach Romeo's Lab with Gekko on his back in camouflage mode just as Romeo reached the factory.

  
"Romeo, give back the stolen Egyptian items!" Catboy cried.

  
Romeo braked his lab to screeching halt as Gekko managed to jump off Catboy and onto the side of the lab as it stopped.

  
"If you want to get them back, try and get my gadget" Romeo taunted as Gekko climbed the lab and was close enough to reach the Small-Sizer.

  
Catboy ran around the lab to prevent him from using the Small-Sizer again just as the Cat-Car arrived.

  
"So that cat Patch is trying to help? Does he even have powers?" Romeo remarked in a harsh tone.

  
Patch hissed in anger.

  
"Owlette, open the roof" Patch whispered.

  
"Wait, why?!" Owlette responded in a low voice.

  
"Because I think I know what to do, now do it!" he hissed.

  
Owlette opened the car roof and Patch jumped out onto the lab's front view screen.

  
"AH! Get off, you crazy cat!" Romeo yelled as he tried to shake him off.

  
Patch then used his claws to attack the window as his fur shone a blinding light in Romeo's face.

  
Gekko quickly removed the Small-Sizer and jumped back into the Cat-Car as Romeo crashed into the Factory.

  
Inside was a small vault that had most of the stolen goods.

  
Patch ran away from the lab to wait for the others, so Romeo wouldn't be able to piece together what just happened.

  
Romeo then rubbed his eyes.

  
"Wait, you pesky PJs, Robot needs his size back!" He complained.

  
"Robot used this?" Gekko asked, in shock.

  
Catboy sighed.

  
"Alright, you call him and we will return him to his regular size for you" he relented.

  
So, after Romeo got Renard Rusé to bring Robot to the Factory, the heroes restored Robot's size before Romeo retreated with his lab back to his house with Robot.

  
Then the PJ Masks returned the stolen items they had recovered to the museum.

  
Patch was a little confused as to why his fur kept glowing randomly.

  
"Do you think Romeo will figure out I have half of the Spirit animals' power?" Patch asked after they had finished their job.

  
"Hopefully not, that would be bad for all of us" Catboy said, worriedly.

  
Patch sighed.

  
"Well the light did blind him for a few seconds so maybe we're ok… for now" Patch said, while feeling unconvinced.

  
"Maybe you can ask one of our spirit animals to help figure this out?" Gekko suggested.

  
"Yeah, I'll try that" Patch said, with a small smile.

  
"PJ Masks all shout hurray!" Patch began.

  
"Because in the night we saved the day!" they all finished.

  
At Romeo's house…

  
Romeo went back to his basement lab after he returned from his retreat from battle and saw Batarina guarding a small safe.

  
"Is it in there?" He asked.

  
"Yes, the Eye of Ra is safe, Romeo" Batarina replied.

  
"Thank you for your help, everyone but the Robot PJs can take over guarding it for now" Romeo ordered.

  
The Mooncrawlers nodded as they went out to go home for the night.

  
"We did more combat training with the Robot PJs and Mascoundrels today, sir" Arachnigirl reported.

  
"Thank you for the update but your team and the Mascoundrels will be one full team once you're battle ready for a mission" Romeo revealed.

  
"Should I tell everyone else on the way home?" Arachingirl asked.

  
"No, I'll inform everyone when I'm ready. Goodnight, Alexis" Romeo said with a smile.

  
Arachnigirl smiled back faintly before leaving.

  
"Romeo!" Emma called.

  
"What is it, Mother? I am BUSY!" Romeo yelled.

  
"Come upstairs, we need to Talk!" Emma stated.

  
Romeo huffed before going back upstairs to face her alone.

  
"Romeo Mecano, why are you wasting so much money, your FATHER's money, on your gadgets and plans in the factory if you always fail?" Emma asked with a stern look.

  
"I…er….I need an outlet for my creativity, mother" Romeo said in an innocent voice.

  
"Romeo, I know you're following Theo's footsteps with your evil genius thing but honey…..your dad was a bit more careful than this. How about instead of the evil gadget stuff, I help you with your homework tonight?" Emma offered.

  
"I…er… Mother, are you implying that I should give up being evil?" Romeo questioned.

  
"No, I'm saying YOU need a break. Regardless of who's on duty as a villain each night, you deserve to have time to be a kid and have fun" Emma replied, gently.

  
"Master, your mother is right. She's not Flossy Flash for nothing" Robot agreed.

  
"Alright, but we can't let those heroes know about you, mother" Romeo stated.

  
"It's because of my secret and YOUR secret love for my comics, isn't it?" Emma teased.

  
"MOM!" Romeo exclaimed as Emma tickled him playfully causing him to laugh.

  
"Now then how about we play a game?" she asked, quickly.

  
"Master Fang sounds fun" Robot replied, gleefully.

  
Back outside, Marvin and Tim (Teeny-Weeny Ninjalino) were on a patrol for Night Ninja when they saw movement on the roofs.

  
It was only for a split second but the two Ninjalinos saw orange: orange and black Chou ninja to be exact.

  
"Should we tell Night Ninja?" Marvin asked his language.

  
"What if his uncle already knows?!" Tim cried in the Ninjalino language.

  
Regardless of how they felt, they both proceeded to look for Firefly before reporting to Night Ninja.

  
At Night Ninja's house…

  
"Horoki, I know you've been very patient with this waiting thing but maybe a story might help you sleep tonight" Nigel offered.

  
"That would help. Tomorrow is the 4th day after all so tomorrow night, I'll be meeting the messenger with a plan" Horoki said, excitedly.

  
Horoki sat up in bed with intrigue.

  
"Well, little ninja. This story is about two Ninja clans: Takeshi and Chou.

  
When there were still people on the moon with magic and items, the two clans were associated with the gentlemen thieves long before Arsène Lupin. You remember when I read you his story, right?" Nigel asked.

  
Horoki nodded.

  
Then his uncle continued:

  
" _Takeshi and Chou used to see each other as family but when the world began to change the Chou clan found out that some of the Takeshi clan had helped to decrease the number of dragons and unique people in the world._

_One of them even witnessed the shadow amulet being forged when one of the Ninjalino clan members requested it to be made and convinced the Ninjalino clan to leave clues in Japanese for someone to figure out in case they were needed again._

  
_The Chou betrayed us after the portal for Mystery mountain along with its scroll, the monkey statues and any books on sticky/mountain splat and Mystery Mountain itself was created._

  
_It had been just before the totems, nagual etc had fallen into legend, a Chou Ninja had stolen a precious heirloom sword for unknown reasons, so the Takeshi Clan drove them away and they haven't been back since…._ Or so I thought" Nigel concluded.

  
"Is that everything?" Horoki asked.

  
"There is more but there's history books to fill in those gaps but one of our past relatives found the Ninjalinos in Mystery Mountain. The museum just needs to find the scroll but the library already has the books on mountains" Nigel replied, in a mysterious voice.

  
"Ok, ok. Tomorrow, I'll research in the day before my meet-up" Horoki promised.

  
"Goodnight, Horoki" Nigel said, softly before closing his bedroom door.

  
In Masque Ombre's hideout…

  
She had just finished looking over Renard Rusé's footage and her plan notes for Night Ninja as her bats watched her through her work.

  
While grabbing a picture, she headed downstairs into another hidden room with low lighting.

  
 _Once Night Ninja has helped with phase one, the Mascoundrels can help with phase two as soon as I get more answers_ , she thought.

  
Half of her bats had followed her to the room for back-up in case of resistance.

  
Once she was mid-way in the room, Masque Ombre went over to turn on a small lamp which revealed a green and white wooden statuette with white dots on his brown arms with what appeared to be a traditional skirt of some form strapped to a table.

  
"Once you wake up, you're going to tell me how these animals are connected to Totem users, Rainbow Dreamer and the Nagual" she hissed as she held a picture of the four Chinese symbols: the azure dragon, black tortoise, Vermilion bird and white tiger.

  
At Connor's house…

  
It was now about 8:30 pm and the children were in bed about to fall asleep.

  
"Do you think I'll be able to get the hang of this spirit power, so I can help you during difficult situations?" Patch asked.

  
"I hope so, Patch. Oh yeah, the next parade is almost here. Greg will want to see the lizard float, I'm sure" Connor said, sleepily.

  
"Maybe he'll marry it" Patch joked with a wide yawn.

  
Connor just chuckled.

  
"Goodnight, Patch" Connor said, softly.

  
"Goodnight" Patch replied, happily as he drifted to sleep.

  
_In Patch's dream, he saw Oolgee, Chu'a and Yahto meeting a light orange bandicoot, silver Chinchilla and yellow Caracal._

  
_"Has your chosen child been given a bracelet yet?" Yahto asked._

  
_"Not yet, it's not their time" Lóng māo the chinchilla with her semi-code name being Cotton Tail in English replied._

  
_"Actually, they're met to be WAY younger than your children, Yahto" Níng the caracal replied._

  
_Her 'code name' was Orange Stripe._

  
_"So, um, about these upcoming threats. How do we help the cat with his new power?" Hài shǔ the bandicoot asked._

  
_His semi-code name was Crash Bandicoot (not be confused with the game character)._

  
_This code-name is only used when appropriate._

  
_"We have to try to train him. Has anyone contacted Xuě? He could try to help him with his chosen hero too" Chu'a suggested._

  
_"You make a good point, Chu'a. However, even the children need extra training given that Masque Ombre isn't the only new threat to the city we know about" Lóng māo pointed out._

  
_Then they all paused._

  
_"He's here, isn't he?" Ooglee realised._

  
_"Sorry, Patch but even you can't know too much about the future" Yahto said, looking straight in his direction._

  
_Then his vision began to get blurry as the dream sequence shifted from the spirit animals to Connor dressed as Catboy sinking in water._

  
_Due to it being a dream, Patch had his white angel wings again but upon touching the dream, his body reacted to the water and he was instantly unable to speak._

  
_Is this…Connor's dream?! Patch thought._

  
_Maybe this really is one of the spirit animal powers? Why am I wondering, it's WATER! His mind yelled at him._

  
_Catboy opened his eyes and was shocked at Patch's sudden appearance._

  
_Patch? You're here? Am I still dreaming? Catboy wondered._

  
_However, the shock and constant mind wondering caused Catboy to lose too much Oxygen and he woke up very sudden as a result._

  
_Patch ended up in a blank void due to Connor being awake._

  
_"Even if you do save him, it won't be enough, cat warrior" A voice said._

  
_-end of dream-_

  
Patch finally woke up all flustered to see Connor no longer in bed.

  
He had gone downstairs to get milk to calm his nerves.

  
"What did that voice mean by 'he'? did they mean 'Connor', 'Greg', 'Green' or all of the above?" Patch pondered to himself.

  
The next day was filled with mostly silence and small talk before, during and after school.

  
Mr Shawn had told the class that the museum was very grateful that its exhibit items for next year had been recovered.

  
However, the museum had not disclosed that one item was missing.

  
-Fast-forward to the 4th night (that night)-

  
The time had come for Night Ninja to go to the alleyway as the message from the bats had instructed him to.

  
Masque Ombre exited her lair, leaving her bats to guard her hidden captive.

  
The alley they were in was dimly lit so all Night Ninja could see was her red eyes.

  
"Who are you?" Night Ninja asked.

  
"I am Masque Ombre, a friend and your ticket to a piece of the past" Masque Ombre said in an alluring voice.

  
"You sent me the note. So, what's the plan?" Night Ninja asked.

  
"I know where the shadow Amulet is and I need you to steal it for Night Warrior" Masque Ombre revealed in a calm voice.

  
"You know my uncle?!" Night Ninja cried.

  
Masque Ombre chuckled.

  
"There's a lot that I know that you children aren't even aware of yet" she added in amusement which confused the young ninja.

  
"If I told you now, your young mind would not be able to handle it" She pointed out when she noticed his blank expression.

  
She then smiled.

  
"Now then, let's get to work" she stated.

  
At Connor's house, after finishing dinner, Connor and Patch was in his room.

  
Patch was on top of his bed while Connor, in his PJs, was reading an issue 1 flossy Flash comic from his secret stash that his friends were unaware of.

  
Just then, Connor's bracelet flashed red.

  
"Something's wrong. Guys, are you getting it too?" Connor asked.

  
"Yeah, there might be a breakout somewhere. PJ Masks, we're on our way!" Amaya began.

  
"Into the night to save the day!" They all finished.

  
After the trio transformed, Catboy held on to Patch as they all got teleported to the HQ.

  
Owlette got the Picture player up to scan the cameras and spotted Night Ninja at the museum.

  
"Let's take the Owl-glider" Owlette suggested.

  
"Um…. You won't let me fall, will you?" Patch asked in a scared voice.

  
"Of course not, Patch. I'll make you're buckled in with my seatbelt" Catboy reassured him.

  
Patch nuzzled Catboy's left hand as he put his seatbelt round himself and Patch before take off.

  
Patch yelped as Owlette flew the Owl-glider above the city towards the museum.

  
The heroes didn't notice the Mascoundrels and Lilifée watched them fly past from a safe distance in awe.

  
A motorcycle in camouflage tailed the Owl-glider as Masque Ombre waited in shadows just as Night Ninja put on the shadow amulet.

  
"They're here, young Ninja. Test out the amulet's power and fight them in combat, this will see if my plan is ready to be tested on them" Masque Ombre marvelled.

  
Night Ninja nodded before going back towards the light in the lobby where the dinosaur skeletons are found.

  
Outside, the Owl-glider had landed and Patch's fur was on edge because of that flight.

  
"Is it safe to get out?" Patch asked while shivering.

  
"It's ok, buddy. We're on the ground now" Catboy said, softly.

  
Patch peeked through the window screen as Gekko and Owlette hopped out and ran inside the museum.

  
Patch shook his head to stop the dizziness in his eyes and stood up.

  
"We need to help" Patch stated while distracting himself from the idea of flying back.

  
Catboy nodded before scooping up the young cat in his arms and racing away into the museum at super speed.

  
"If it isn't the PJ Pests, I've been expecting you" Night Ninja stated in a serious voice.

  
"Return that amulet now, Night Ninja!" Catboy cried.

  
Night Ninja laughed.

  
"Make me" he goaded.

  
Catboy put Patch safely on the ground and ran towards him.

  
Night Ninja side-stepped gracefully out of the way as a shadow portal opened in Catboy's path which sent him downstairs.

  
Owlette flew towards him but Night Ninja instinctively activated the amulet to allow him to slip into the shadows to avoid the attack.

  
"Young Ninja, test the amulet on EVERYTHING" Masque Ombre advised.

  
So, Night Ninja tested the amulet's power on Gekko and caused him to turn towards Owlette to attack her against his will.

  
"What's happening?! I…can't move my body!" Gekko cried as a black aura surrounded his suit as he moved.

  
"Someone is using you as a puppet like Luna Girl did to Cameron!" Owlette realised in horror.

  
"Um Guys, how did I end up here?" Catboy asked in confusion while downstairs still.

  
"Ready to give up, PJ wannabes?" Night Ninja asked in a mocking voice.

  
"We'll keep on fighting until we get that amulet back!" Owlette declared.

  
"We can't do that if Gekko can control himself" Patch whispered.

  
"Say… if this thing can control lizard legs then maybe I can use all THREE!" Night Ninja wondered, eagerly.

  
 _Uh oh!_ Patch thought as Owlette and Catboy glowed with dark aura before Masque Ombre assisted the young villians by sending all three heroes through different shadow portals to scatter them both inside and outside the museum.

  
Patch was the last one standing.

  
"So, the PJ Masks have a mascot, eh? I don't think we've met….." Night Ninja trailed off as he squinted at Patch's collar.

  
"Patch is it? You must be really special to be owned by heroes but they're not gonna stop me now. Ninjalinos!" he called.

  
The purple ninja group appeared on cue in a formulated line together.

  
"Take out the cat, he can't do anything to stop us" Night Ninja ordered.

  
The Ninjalinos got out their orange sticky splat and jumped towards Patch to attack.

  
However, an invisible 'force' caused the Ninjalinos to freeze them in place.

  
"Is that you?" Patch asked in bewilderment.

  
His fur began to glow again as Patch came back to his senses and used his claws to attack the Ninjalinos, giving them claw marks and scratches in the process.

  
"A single cat did all that?!" Night Ninja cried.

  
Catboy just managed to break free of the amulet's control while Night Ninja was distracted and ran back upstairs to see Patch staring back at Night Ninja.

  
All of the Ninjalinos present were on the ground, groaning in pain.

  
"You did that?" Catboy whispered.

  
Patch hissed at Night Ninja as the young ninja kept eye contact with the cat.

  
The invisible friend grabbed the shadow amulet and left it need the T-Rex statue.

  
Catboy noticed the amulet and sped after it.

  
It was only then that Night Ninja realised it was off his neck.

  
"Are you kidding me?! That was going to be a gift for my uncle!" Night Ninja cried.

  
"Which you stole" Gekko added as he and Owlette managed to get back in time.

  
"You'll get other chances next time. The test was successful" Masque Ombre said in a low voice to Night Ninja.

  
As the PJ Masks retrieved the shadow Amulet and Night Ninja retreated to his hideout in fury, feeling unable to face his uncle while Masque Ombre used her shadow portal to slip away to return to her hideout.

  
On the way home, the Mascoundrels returned to Masque Ombre to get more answers.

  
"So, about Lilifée being possessed the other day, you promised you would tell us" Tera stated.

  
"The person who possessed her is Valarina, someone I used to know at school. I…I'm guessing her abilities affected Lilifée in a possessed way to contact you but don't worry, I think you can help her and her associates someday. So, keep training, little ones" Masque Ombre reassured them.

  
Once the group had left, she used her shadow portal to allow her beats to travel to the museum and retrieve the shadow amulet for her without alerting the security system.

  
Then she placed the amulet in a metal safe in a different room beyond the wall of her office before heading downstairs.

  
Back outside, Patch left his hero friends to wait for his 'contact' Léopard des neiges away from the excitement of victory in the park.

  
"Snow leopard, I know you helped us retrieve that shadow amulet, but I need answers. I need help to figure out these spirit powers and what the children are meant to do next!" Patch called out in desperation.

  
Léopard des neiges came out of his camouflage with a warm smile.

  
"I'm glad you noticed my small amount of help today, Patch. I will help you get better with your power but first: You need to tell the PJ Masks that their next side-mission will be looking for some of the known lost totem bracelets: Dragon, Wolf, African Hunting Dog, rabbit, butterfly, Jackal, Panther, Spotted Hyena, Raccoon, Ladybug, Badger and White unicorn.

I have a team mate called Lumière Jaune who can also assist with this mission along with possibly others in the shadows. I promise I will help your friends in things get too difficult or complicated and need extra help." Léopard des neiges explained.

  
"I'm glad I'll get training but…is Masque Ombre the only big threat outside the Night villians they will face?" Patch asked.

  
"Well about that…. She's not the only one, I need you four to read up on Egyptian mythology to be well-prepared for the future. I'll explain a little more about the lost totems another night. Oh, and one more thing, Masque Ombre isn't exactly who you think she is but I think YOU would be able to understand it better compared to me" Léopard des neiges admitted.

  
"Ok, thank you. Um, would you be able to help me avoid slipping inti other people's dream in my training as well?" Patch asked, quickly.

  
"That will be covered as well. My spirit animal will make sure we're connected the next time you're asleep" Léopard des neiges reassured the young cat.

  
"Thanks again for your help" Patch said with a smile.

  
"See you soon" Léopard des neiges replied with a wave as Patch then ran about to his friends.

  
"I hope next year won't be too rough without you, Patch" the snow leopard hero said, sadly to himself before turning invisible again and returning to the mountains.

  
It took a while for the trio to take in what they had heard but Patch had managed to update the PJ Masks on what Léopard des neiges had said their new mission was and the mythology reading they had to do without mentioning him.

  
"Wow, looks like we have to multi-task" Owlette said in astonishment.

  
"Leaping Lizards! that was a lot, huh?" Gekko exclaimed, nervously.

  
"We can work this out with your help, right?" Catboy asked.

  
"Well….I can help you plan out when you can do small searches in between stopping villians. Don't forget, you don't have to search only at night" Patch suggested.

  
"That is true" Gekko noted.

  
"Although, you remember that book we read before mentioning ninja like the Chou. I can't help but wonder if there's any left since the Ninjalinos are here…" Patch trailed off.

  
"I'll guess we'll find out soon. PJ Masks all shout hooray!" Catboy began.

  
"Because in the night, we saved the day!" they all cried.

  
In the secret room of Masque Ombre's hideout…

  
Utupë woke up at long last to see the pictures of the Chinese elemental animals.

  
Then Masque Ombre showed him a picture of the PJ Masks.

  
"They…remind me of the Nahualli(or Naguals) …..with their animal….motifs" the wooden shaman noted.

  
"Tell me how are the spirit animals and Naguals related to these children and their power source" Masque Ombre questioned in a stern voice.

  
Utupë did his best to remain calm in the interrogation.

  
"These children have to discover the source of their power for themselves, I can't tell you what it is. As for the spirit animals, they and the Nahualli are connected through the stars. You see the naguals are not just people who turn into animals, they're also guardians just like the spirit animals. Any other questions you may have for me have to be directed to Rainbow Dreamer" Utupë explained in a steady voice.

  
Feeling enraged that she'd be forced to wait another year, she took out her anger on her captive with semi-violent waves of shadow energy wave attacks.

  
"Just because you've revealed all you can to me, doesn't mean it's over. You will only leave when I say so and you will not be allowed to meet those children and ruin MY plans, you hear? I caught you for a reason. The last thing I need you to tell me is how your staff works, then I might consider letting you go" Masque Ombre offered in a semi-playful but sly tone.

  
Utupë gulped in fear.

  
"Fine, I'll tell you but you must NOT tell anyone I revealed this" He stated in a cold voice.

  
Masque Ombre gave him a 'get on with it already' look in response.

  
So Utupë finally gave into her demands.

  
As this was happening, Firefly tracked the Chou Ninja to the entrance to Mystery Mountain.

Their ninja theme was a mix of Anyu and Night Ninja’s themes with a bass guitar.

  
"State your business, Ninja!" Firefly cried.

  
"We're only here to look for the lost totems. Are you a user too?" Mitsu Chou asked.

  
"Have you already found some of those totems?" Firefly questioned while ignoring the question.

  
"We know that the Ladybug in America, within Georgia while the Badger and butterfly are somewhere else" Akemi Chou added.

  
Firefly laughed.

  
"And here I thought that the PJ Masks were the only heroes in this city. Wait till Night Ninja hears about you, you'll be creamed in your sleep, butterflies!" Firefly taunted.

  
"Night Ninja? Is this 'Night Ninja' in the Takeshi clan?" Mitsu questioned.

  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Firefly suggested just as Marvin and Tim caught up to them a bit late.

  
The young firefly villain turned to the two Ninjalinos.

  
"Take these two to see Night Ninja and tell him 'I'm an accomplice' since I could tell you were following me" Firefly ordered.

  
After 10 minute walk, they arrived at Night Ninja's blue ninja bus hideout.

  
Two Ninjalinos were guarding the entrance as best as they could as Firefly approached them.

  
"I need to speak with Night Ninja. I have some 'special' guests for him" Firefly stated.

  
The two guards allowed them to pass after brief squabbling.

  
"So, You're the firefly villians right? My Ninjalinos told me you're an accomplice and I see you have guests" Night Ninja stated.

  
"Night Ninja, I, Firefly, have brought you two of the Chou Ninja that haven't been seen in this city for a really long time" Firefly revealed.

  
"Wait, you're THE Chou ninja?!" Night Ninja cried.

  
"Yes, we are. Are you from the Takeshi clan?" Mitsu asked.

  
"Yes, I am. State your mission here, Chou" Night Ninja requested.

  
"They're looking for the lost totems and already located three. Why don't we help them out, Night Ninja? We could ask Romeo's secret weapon and Renard Rusé to help with the search" Firefly suggested with a devious grin.

  
"Who's Romeo?" Akemi asked, innocently with a concerned expression on her face.

  
"You'll find tomorrow night, my butterfly companions" Night Ninja replied with a laugh.

  
-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this full version of chapter 5.  
> I will try to add context to Renard Rusé's anti-hero status in the Origins story (and this one) when I can.  
> I apologise it is getting confusing, there are times where I write and foreshadow something but I end up not knowing what I was actually foreshadowing….(It's only occurred once in this story).  
> Warning: Chapter 6 will be THE longest chapter I have ever done  
> Here's the latest list of translations regardless.  
> Glossary:  
> lumière jaune- Yellow light (The lion hero)  
> Oji is uncle in Japanese.  
> Nahualli- disguise in the Nahuatl language and sometimes it can mean personal guardian spirit.
> 
> See ya soon!


	6. Chapter 6- new surprises, Super-Sized Gekko, a new mission and a few see ya laters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has elements from the episode 'Super-Sized Gekko' and a few characters from Final Space, OK KO let's be heroes and the OC of my Pal Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog.  
> Also my other story called 'The conflict before Infinity War -Prelude to Universal Knight stage four and across the Multiverse' will be referenced slightly as well.  
> I apologise if the ending doesn't make a lick of sense because I'm connecting this story to about three different ones. Enjoy!

When everyone had settled to bed, Patch got to sleep again and hoped that he wouldn't accidently end up in Connor's dream again.

  
_Patch ended up in a snowy forest where Xuě and Léopard des neiges were waiting for his arrival._

  
_"Welcome, Patch" Xuě greeted._

  
_"So, um what do we do first?" Patch asked._

  
_"Your fur has been glowing randomly hasn't?" Léopard des neiges questioned._

  
_"Yes and I can't really control it when that happens. Where I'm from, I'm usually able to summon my angel wings in danger or in different worlds, is it possible that this spirit power can help me summon them here as well?" Patch asked._

  
_"Yes, concentrate on imagining your wings and they will be summoned for you" Xuě advised._

  
_Patch closed his eyes and pictured his white wings in his mind._

  
_After many attempts, he managed to summon his wings!_

  
_"Great job, Patch. Now then, when your fur glows it is to ward off immediate danger in the area" Xuě explained._

  
_"Oh, so it's like a beacon I see. Will there be a way to keep contact with the PJ Masks and Grace after I go on my next mission?" Patch asked, anxiously._

  
_"Yes" a new voice replied._

  
_It was the silver chinchilla from the other night!_

  
_"It's you…" Patch trailed off in shock._

  
_"Please call me Cotton Tail for now since my chosen child is not around yet" the silver chinchilla said, gently._

  
_"Cotton Tail, are you here to assist in the training?" Xuě asked._

  
_Oolgee, Chu'a and Yahto came out as well._

  
_"You will need to give this to your owner to keep in contact" The three spirit animals advised._

  
_Oolgee, Chu'a a, Yahto and Cotton Tail came together as a white light flashed to reveal a totem bracelet similar to Connor's._

  
_However, this bracelet was black and white and the symbol looked a lot like Patch without pupils._

  
_"Give this to her and she will be able to contact you in her dreams if she needs help" Cotton tail advised._

  
_"But what about the PJ Masks?" Patch asked as he took the bracelet._

  
_"Your spirit animal energy will allow you help them if they're in grave danger but you can still visit them any time. Time in dreams works different from the waking world but the mission we gave you will be finished soon" Yahto reassured him._

  
_"Thank you for giving me this" Patch said, gratefully._

  
_"Good luck with the rest of your lessons" Yahto said as he and the other spirit animals left with just Xuě remaining._

  
_"Spirit animals don't just ward off danger, they give advice, inspiration, patience and wisdom. You're symbolic for a lot of things as a cat, Patch. You have some degree of healing and lifting the spirits of adventure in others depending on your actions. Your ability to adapt and be flexible can influence dreams and people as well. This will be part of your next few lessons…" Léopard des neiges began._

  
_A few hours later, Patch had masters a majority of the abilities he gained from having half of the energy from the spirit animals._

  
_"Thank you for training me this long" Patch said with a respectful bow._

_"You're welcome, Patch. Just remember: There will be some abilities you'll discover on your own like merging dreams into one for example" Léopard des neiges stated as he bowed back._

  
_"When you wake up it will feel like only 8 hours have passed compared to in here" Xuě reminded him._

  
_"See ya soon, snow lepard" Patch smiled._

  
Then he woke up to sunlight and stretched his legs.

  
So, the next day was the day before the parade.

  
Connor was already awake and leaving out food for Patch before he tried to radio contact Greg with his walkie-talkie that had a screen on it.

  
Greg's room was a mess but he still wanted to help his friends keep an eye out for Night time villians.

  
His mother had told him that he had to clean up his room or he wouldn't get to see the parade.

  
Patch sighed in dismay when they all saw Gekko's room after the three children transformed.

  
Gekko had to stay in his room to tidy away Romeo's previous gadgets like the sniff one and the Small-sizer.

  
So as Luna Girl faced the heroes, Romeo was busy training the Moon Crawlers some more in their tactics and power moves with the Mascoundrels and Renard Rusé's help.

  
Masque Ombre teleported into Romeo's basement during the training to interrupt them all.

  
"Hello Romeo and the secret team. I need to borrow your robot heroes to try a new move I want to use in the future, it will help remove the totem bracelets" She insisted.

  
"Alright but don't damage them" Romeo grumbled.

  
So, the three robot PJs stood in a line as Masque Ombre fired shadows with purple aura to remove the fake bracelets on the robots.

  
The bracelets came off after five seconds.

  
"Thank you, Romeo. I will come back at a later date to use these robots as a possible plan B so be prepared" Masque Ombre warned before disappearing again.  
There was a knock at the door for Romeo.

  
Romeo opened to see in surprise, Night Ninja with two unrecognisable ninja, the Moon Crawlers and Renard Rusé with Firefly accompanying them.

  
"Come with me to my basement before my mother sees you" The young evil genius said, hurriedly.

  
Once in the basement, Night Ninja quickly got him up to speed about the lost totems and what they ahd all found out.

  
Romeo looked puzzled the whole time his rival explained the matter.

  
"Alright then, this is pretty serious. However, I know how to help. Why don't we help the Chou Ninja through a road trip? The Moon Crawlers, Mascoundrels and Renard Rusé could convince their parents to do it" Romeo suggested.

  
"It's brilliant!" Mitsu exclaimed.

  
"Thanks but I have some things to take care of here" Renard Rusé replied.

  
"So, do we go on this road trip too?" Akemi asked.

  
"Hmmm… Yes, that way you can all be on that mission for us while we take care of things here" Night Ninja concluded.

  
"Ok, but only after we have our first battle with the PJ Masks, Deal?" Batarina asked.

  
"Deal" Romeo affirmed while shaking her hand.

  
Once the Chou ninja left, Romeo gathered everyone together.

  
"Ok, the real reason we're helping these 'Chou Ninja' is get our hands on more totem bracelets and figure out what powers them. So, everyone, remember to keep the act up even if you're not going on the road trip" Romeo stated.

  
"Yeah, we may be rivals but that is one genius plan!" Night Ninja complimented.

  
"Ok, team, resume training while I make sure Night Ninja isn't followed home" Romeo stated.

  
Just as the PJ Masks managed to shrink all the moths and lead Luna Girl away with a giant pigeon, Patch ran into Gris.

  
"Are you doing ok with your training?" Gris asked.

  
"Yeah, I'm going to do more tonight when the PJ Masks are finished dealing with Luna Girl" Patch replied.

  
Just then, he saw an image of Owlette helping a armadillo-themed hero with their face obscured by a bright light.

  
"Sorry, I have to go" Patch said, quickly as he raced back to HQ.

  
The next morning, Greg finished tidying his room and Lionel found his camera for the parade after Greg's closet burst open.

  
They all went to the parade afterwards which was led by the organiser, Emily.

  
It was a success thanks to the PJ Masks that the town was still unaware of.

  
As that was happening, Romeo finally got to see the telescope with his dad and got a brilliant idea for another plan.

  
Later that night, The Moon Crawlers had finished their advanced training.

  
"I think you're ready for your first battle with the PJ Masks, Moon Crawlers. The Mascoundrels will support you while Firefly will observe for me. You will need to keep them distracted long enough for Masque Ombre to do what she wants to them" Romeo ordered.

  
"Yes, sir" They replied.

  
Then Romeo began to write down in his notebook his next major plan involving the telescope while the team went out to lure the PJ Masks.

  
So, in order to lure them out, Batarina and Nightcrawler went to Greg's house and kidnapped his dad.

  
They took him close to the park near the HQ and waited for them to arrive.

  
On cue, the Gekko-mobile arrived about 10 minutes later.

  
"Release George this instant, night time villians!" Gekko cried.

  
"Tera, release the adult" Arachnigirl ordered.

  
Tera quickly untied George and got in a ready stance.

  
"We're are the Moon Crawlers, so prepare for battle!" Batarina cried.

  
"Well show us what you're made of" Catboy stated.

  
Hedgehog boy rolled towards Gekko and fired quills at him.

  
Arachnigirl fired spider webs at Owlete as she tried to dodge them.

  
Tera zig-zagged in the air to confuse Owlette and Batarina used her energy bat claws to corner Patch.

  
Gekko used his camouflage just as Masque Ombre opened a portal which he accidently walked into and was sent the school.

  
Then Owlette was sent to the opposite side of town close to the one of the alleyways through another Shadow portal.

  
When Catboy was about to capture Batarina with his super speed, he ran straight into a closed off shadow portal.

  
Masque Ombre pictured water to make the dimension in the shadow portal chance in density to be liquid like and have no oxygen.

  
Patch pictured his angel wings in his mind to summon them and dived into the portal to save Catboy.

  
Patch? Wait this isn't a dream this time?! Oh no!, Catboy thought rapidly.

  
Patch quickly grabbed him with his paws and zoomed back towards the portal.

  
 _I have to make it! For our survival!_ Patch thought, desperately.

  
His speed increased as Catboy glowed blue and they came sailing out of the portal just as Masque Ombre targeted one of the others.

  
She used the shadow amulet to enhance her power and teleported to Owlette first.

  
With a blast of shadow covered in purple aura, Owlette's eyes glowed purple for a brief second before stumbling onto one knee.

  
"What just….?" She began.

  
She never got a reply.

  
Then Masque Ombre teleported to Catboy.

  
He was also blasted with the purple aura shadow and suffered dizziness as well.

  
"Thank you for being wonderful Guinea pigs" Masque Ombrè teased.

  
"And yet, you missed me out!" Gekko cried.

  
Masque Ombre laughed.

  
"You'll be last because you're the youngest, little one" She stated.

  
 _After all, I only need to target two heroes with the shadow and make sure the team distrust each other for the next phase to work,_ She thought to herself.

  
Just then, they all noticed the sun was going to rise soon.

  
Masque Ombre summoned a portal to her hideout.

  
"This is only the beginning, PJ Masks!" She cried as she quickly escaped before the sun's rays could hit her.

  
This revelation on her weakness shocked the heroes.

  
 _My time is almost up. Thank you, Spirit animals_ Patch thought.

  
Back at the HQ…

  
"I'm glad we know what that shadow lady's weakness" Gekko said with relief.

  
"I don't think she'll be messing around here for a while" Patch remarked out loud.

  
"Yeah, I think so too….maybe….it was a test?" Owlette suggested.

  
Catboy thought deeply.

  
"Perhaps" Catboy wondered.

  
"Say, guys. Do you remember what the spirit animals told us last year?" Gekko asked.

  
"'Someday, a brave cat hero, blue or not, will uncover the secrets of totems and dreams.  
Will the knowledge be used for good or evil, silver moon is quite clear,  
Orphan and alone brings a tear,  
Guard the totems for the future or foreshadowing will be their doom'" Owlette recited.

  
Then all three children's eyes widened.

  
"it's YOU! It's talking about you, PATCH!" they cried.

  
"Oh…um….that makes sense. Excuse me, children. I need to go talk to my contact" Patch said, awkwardly as he ran out of the HQ.

  
In distress, he tried to find Léopard des neiges only for the feline hero to appear in front of him.

  
"Léopard des neiges, I just found out I might have helped fulfil part of a prophecy. What do I do now?" Patch asked, desperately.

  
"You need to let them know I will help in any dangerous situation but indirectly. Also, let them know that they're not the only heroes in the world. There's heroes in a few places around the world in day and night including Ladybug in Georgia. Once they're aware of me and those heroes, they will be ready for their secondary mission to recover the lost totems in their spare time. Patch, you know what this will mean once you tell them, right?" Léopard des neiges replied, gently.

  
Patch's ears drooped.

  
"Yes, I know" Patch sighed.

  
"But will I get to see you again?" He added.

  
"If you look for me in your dreams, my spirit animal will be there. Good luck, Patch with your last task here and your next mission" Léopard des neiges stated.

  
"How…" Patch began.

  
Léopard des neiges just winked at him.

  
Then Patch began to smiled.

  
"Yeah, thank you. For everything" Patch said, gratefully.

  
"Hurry before they go to bed" Léopard des neiges insisted.

  
Patch then raced back to the HQ.

  
"Do you think they'll find the all the totems in time?" Léopard des neiges asked.

  
"It's hard to say, their free time is spent stopping bad guys unless they have the night off. However, I think Patch has prepared them for this. Although… that fox guy is worrying…" Xuě trailed off.

  
"I just hope it's not too late…" Léopard des neiges said with concern.

  
-At the HQ-

  
"…so that's what my hero contact told me to tell you" Patch finished.

  
"Whoa! So, we really are not alone, what if the comic book heroes are real?!" Gekko exclaimed.

  
"Like the tiger master!" Catboy suggested.

  
"Or Flossy Flash?" Owlette added in an unsure voice.

  
"Maybe. Just remember the plan I helped you with and you'll be fine with this secondary mission" Patch reassured them.

  
"How about we play Master Fang's action training with Flossy Flash?" Gekko suggested.

  
"Is it a multiplayer?" Patch asked.

  
"Yeah, we have all play together" Catboy remarked, happily.

  
"But you don't have thumbs…" Owlette pointed out, nervously.

  
"And yet I'm magic" Patch laughed.

  
Owlette smiled.

  
"Ok, You're on!" she exclaimed.

  
So Owlette was Flossy Flash, Catboy was Master Fang, Gekko was Kick McGee and Patch was Flossy Flash's sidekick, a giant leopard.

  
Meanwhile…..

  
Lilifée left the book Renard Rusé had given her outside the Luna Lair just after she had helped Utupë get home.

  
The moths were curious by her presence.

  
"Make sure your master gets this book next year" Lilifée instructed them as she gave them a note to help them remember.

  
With that task fulfilled, she began to leave.

  
However, she was unaware that Utupë's staff had not been returned immediately.

  
Romeo was in his basement looking at some of Robot's footage of Patch on his computer.

  
"Master, do you think we'll be able to figure out where this cat came from?" Robot asked.

  
"I hope so, Robot. Although, I need you to steal the telescope at the museum for me" Romeo added.

  
"Of Course, Master" Robot replied.

  
Romeo zoomed in on a still image of Patch to get a close up of his collar when it glowed red.

  
"Hmmm…intriguing. I'll have to do more digging around on this matter after my plan tomorrow" Romeo pondered.

  
While this was going on, the Moon crawlers and Mascoundrels managed to convince their parents to let them go on a holiday road trip to different parts of the world in order to locate the lost totems for the Chou Ninja.

  
In the deep part of the park five metres from the HQ and out of sight from said building, Renard Rusé met with Bossy Brash after having a long of time to think about what he wanted to be as a person.

  
"My mind's made up. Please help me be a villain, I want to support Luna Girl even in the shadows" Renard Rusé pleaded.

  
"You have the potential to be a great villain. You even have some of the wits and skills already but I will help you refine them" Bossy Brash stated with a small smile.  
She then brought him to her lair.

  
"We'll have to remain in hiding for now until I get my official appearance in that blasted Flossy Flash comic to avoid suspicion. Not a lot of people know that we comic book people are real" Bossy Brash warned.

  
"I can live with that. I think Luna Girl will be ok without me for a year" Renard Rusé reassured her.

  
So, as they prepared for undercover training, Firefly decided to switch to home-schooling in order to go into hiding and hung up the firefly dog tag device.

  
An hour later, Masque Ombre reappeared a metre from the HQ.

  
"Oh, PJ Masks, don't start partying just yet…" she muttered.

  
The winner of the game had been Gekko because of his mad skills with his character.

  
She then projected an image in the three children's mind:

  
_A figure with black hat, face mask and a cape swaying in the wind in a suit who was about their height was on top of a building._

  
The three heroes were dazed by the vision as Masque Ombre smiled and then teleported back to her hideout before anyone spotted her.

  
"Guys, are you ok?" Patch asked with concern.

  
"I think I saw a masked figure like a phantom…" Catboy began.

  
"No way!" Owlette cried.

  
"I saw it too!" Gekko exclaimed.

  
"The same vision seen by the three of you….hmmm…. it must be symbolic…It could be a warning for next year, so do be careful" Patch guessed.

  
"Don't worry, Patch. We'll be careful" Catboy said with a wink.

  
Then Patch's ears drooped.

  
"Since you have your secondary task assigned and Masque Ombre is gone for now, there's nothing left for me to help you with" Patch confessed.

  
"You haven't told us where your collar comes from or let us hear your cat voice more" Gekko pointed out.

  
"The collar story can be saved for another time. As for my true voice…" Patch began.

  
His collar's light then went off.

  
His regular cat voice when he meowed was high-pitched in a sincere tone.

  
"So cute!" The PJ Masks fawned over him.

  
Then collar's light went red again.

  
Patch proceeded to wash his left ear before looking seriously at his young friends.

  
"At least you heard the real me now. I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon, but I can't stay any longer as there's a small possibly Romeo could find out I'm not from this place and put you in more danger. Also, there's a 50% chance the night villians might be recruited by outside forces so be on your guard at all times" Patch warned.

  
"Roger that, Patch" Gekko replied with a smile.

  
"Catboy, can you promise me to take care of Gris and ensure that Robot does get some form of pet some day please?" Patch requested.

  
"I'll see what I can do about the request. Romeo isn't the best at co-operation…." Catboy began.

  
Patch then remembered the vision he had of the armadillo hero.

  
"Farewell, PJ Masks. I promise I'll bring Grace with me when I get to return for a visit and if you're in danger, hopefully my 50% spirit animal power will allow me to help regardless of where I am physically. Oh, and Owlette, don't give up on Luna Girl or finding the person with the armadillo. If you keep believing in them, you'll reach them with your kind heart" Patch smiled.

  
Owlette looked slightly confused but nodded anyway.

  
"Oh, and children, don't forget to ask your parents about the past PJ Masks. The WHOLE story" Patch added.

  
The children were bewildered at this request.

  
They all waved (including Gris).

  
"I'll protect the Night Den with the snow leopard, Patch!" Gris promised.

  
Patch gave his friend a sad smile.

  
After saying goodbye to the young heroes, a white light teleported him away.

  
The PJ Masks then teleported home with Gris to convince their parents to not only help them with the side mission for the lost totems but to tell them about the past PJ Masks after having a goodnight's sleep.

  
 _Now you'll finally learn the truth. Good luck, Patch_ Gris thought, happily.

  
Patch had been teleported back to Disney Castle in the corridor close to the library.

  
Queen Minnie was walking out which gave Patch an idea.

  
"Queen Minnie, do you know where Grace?" Patch asked.

  
"She's with her friends in Disneyland Paris" Minnie replied.

  
"Could you tell her that I was here and I left a gift for her in the library for me please?" Patch requested.

  
"Of course, Patch but remember to hurry for your next mission" Minnie said with a wink.

  
After she left, Patch placed the totem bracelet with his symbol that matched his fur in colour on the desk with a small note.

  
As he ran to find the portal he was looking for, he called the fact that he was leaving Grace and the PJ Masks behind which caused tears to form in his eyes.

  
-In the Mysterious Tower from Sorcerer Mickey-

  
Nightfall, still wearing her helmet, approached Green, the young green mobian hedgehog.

  
"As soon as Patch arrives, we leave. Did you say goodbye to your friends?" She asked.

  
Green avoided eye contact.

  
"Something like that. I...I'm ready to help with this mission though" Green promised.

  
"Good because I can't have any hesitation. The multiverse is at stake" Nightfall reminded him.

  
They then sat in silence and waited.

  
"Gsv Hszwldh ziv zodzbh dzgxsrmt" Someone whispered to Green which stunned him.

  
Patch arrived 10 minutes later, with his eyes full of tears.

  
"Sorry guys, I had to leave a small gift for Grace. I'm gonna miss the new friends I made" He said, sadly.

  
Green remained silent.

  
"Are you ready, boys? Once we leave, we can only return if the mission has been successful" Night Fall asked.

  
The two boys nodded.

  
So, they all boarded Nightfall's ship as an alien being called Valarina watched them leave from the distance.

  
"Stay safe, PJ Masks" Patch whispered before the ship flew away to an unknown location.

  
-The End….for now-

  
Cutscene:

  
A few weeks later….

  
Masque Ombre was in her hideout again working on her next report, when she got a voice call.

  
"Masque Ombre, we need you target the item that is connected to the very heart of the world you're in right now" Shadowy figure ordered.

  
"And the heroes' Totem bracelets?" The shadow villain asked.

  
"Send me your recent report first" Shadowy Figure stated.

  
Masque Ombre sent the report and shadowy Figure got it instantly by email.

  
"Seeing as you used your corrupting shadow on two of the heroes; you can plan out how you intend to steal their bracelets. Use all the options and allies you have there. Good luck" Shadowy Figure said before the call ended.

  
"Renard Rusé, I need a favour. Can you make contact with Romeo, Firefly and the Moon Crawlers; I will need their help to make Catboy's nightmare a full reality. It involves training with the robot doubles and a few plans for next year" Masque Ombre stated.

  
"Oh, and one more thing, tell the night time villians about the lupin collection. Given that their families have told them about the encounter with the last Lupin seen in this city; it will be beneficial for all of them" She added with a wicked grin.

  
Inside the Luna Lair...

  
"I have to find out what happened to my parents next year" Luna girl vowed.

  
-To be continued a year later from this story in universe-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the finish line at last.  
> I hope you've enjoyed this rollercoaster of a story.  
> I have really enjoyed sharing My Cat's adventures with you.  
> I have given the PJ Masks' classmates names but they're shared in a different story.  
> The outcome of the road trip will be revealed next time as well (well....it's mentioned).  
> Patch's story will be continued in 'Universal Knights across the Multiverse' where Patch's mission is fully revealed.  
> Part of Luna Girl's arc is covered in The beginning arcs of Many (Luna, Cameron, Night Ninja and Romeo's brief adventures)  
> Here is the glossary:  
> -Gris is grey in French  
> Masque Ombre is Mask Shadow in French  
> Hibou is Owl in French  
> Marron-étoile is Brown-star in French  
> bye!  
> I'm gonna put the scenes from 'Universal Knights' in a short story on here.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on having this be a long story but then I felt like trying to expand more lore with Patch still around. I hope you've enjoyed what I've got so far. Um please feel free to suggest hero names if you can.  
> Before I forget, I made my own timeline for the PJ Masks with their episodes. It will be added upon as more episodes are revealed.  
> (Note from 2020: the updated timeline is in my third story)  
> See ya next time and I'll try to give small cameos for Luna Girl and Night Ninja next.  
> Bye! *waves*  
> PS: Léopard des Neiges means snow leopard in French


End file.
